A Battles End
by Life Element
Summary: Some things don't happen like they did in the manga and it certanly doesn't end like it either. With a handful of demons left, we have time for one more disaster; then what?
1. Chapter 1

_**Ch. 1**_

_**Gash Bell Revised**_

_**A few days after Goomu sent Arth back to the demon world; Kyomaro sits at his desk looking down at an envelope addressed to Sherry Belmont in France.**_

_**Gash walks over and looks at him concerned "Kyo"**_

_**Kyomaro smiles at him as if trying to relieve some tension "Yeah, I know Gash" scene ends.**_

_**France, Belmont manor, one week later. Sherry sits in the dining hall drinking tea when her butler Albert walks in. "Excuse me Ms. Sherry, but a letter just arrived addressed to you and master Brago"**_

_**Sherry puts down her cup and looks up at him "Really, from who?"**_

_**Albert holds the envelope out to her "From a Mr. Kyomaro Takamine"**_

_**Sherry takes it from him a little surprised "What could he want?" she opens it up and reads the letter to herself.**_

_**Letter "Dear Sherry and Brago, As strange as it may seem that I'm writing to you, I felt that it was imperative that I warn you of and approaching danger. A powerful demon is heading your way; I advise that you do not engage it until we arrive to assist you. From, Kyomaro" Sherry puts the letter down and has some more of her tea, Brago walks past her on his way out.**_

_**Sherry looks up at him "Brago, I just received a letter from Gash and his book owner. They should arrive here sometime tomorrow"**_

_**Brago stops walking and glances back at her "They're coming to settle things?"**_

_**Sherry "They want to help us fight a powerful demon"**_

_**Brago looks straight ahead "That's absurd. If there's a powerful demon coming, then I'll defeat it without their help, and then I'll defeat them" he continues out the room. Sherry smiles at his response before continuing to drink her tea, scene ends.**_

_**Later that night, the usual gang, and Riin are preparing to board one of Apollo's private jets.**_

_**Apollo walks over to the group "Okay, everything is just about ready"**_

_**Kyomaro nods "Okay"**_

_**Apollo looks at Riin confused "Where is your partner?"**_

_**Riin looks up at the sky "Vehicles make him feel cramped, so he's going to fly besides the plane when we take off"**_

_**Apollo "Oh, I'm sorry"**_

_**Riin looks at him "Don't be, he prefers using his own wings anyway"**_

_**Folgore Kyomaro on his shoulder "Kyo"**_

_**Kyomaro turns and looks at him concerned "What is it, Folgore?"**_

_**Folgore fiddles nervously "I…I understand that this demon is bad news and that we need to stop him, but why are we going to help Brago and Sherry?"**_

_**Kanchome clings to Folgore's leg "That's right! They're not our friends and they'll probably attack us as soon as we get there"**_

_**Umagon nods "Meru!" Translation – That's right!**_

_**Gash looks at him with great determination in his eyes "Umagon's right! Even if that's true, we have to help them!"**_

_**Umagon looks at him angrily and shakes his head "Meru meru!" – That's not what I said!**_

_**Tio nods in agreement "That's right! Ashuron said that this demon doesn't hesitate to kill others"**_

_**Umagon hangs his head in slight depression "Meru"- Why do I even bother**_

_**Kyomaro nods and looks around at everyone "Yeah, and according to Dr. Riddles, he has some kind of special power"**_

_**Sunbeam looks at him concerned "What kind of power?"**_

_**Kyomaro shakes his head "He doesn't know"**_

_**Megumi looks at Riin "Did Ashuron tell you about it?"**_

_**Riin shrugs "He's seen it before, but since it doesn't affect him, he doesn't know what it does"**_

_**Kyomaro "Either way, we have to stop him before he can use it. Who's with me?!" he raises his fist.**_

_**Everyone else also raises a fist "Yeah!"**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ch. 2**_

_**Gash Bell Revised**_

_**The next morning, Brago follows Sherry as she shops around town with Koko.**_

"_**Why am I going along with this" Brago says to himself as he watches Koko pull Sherry from store to store. He continues to follow them when he gets this strange feeling and stops.**_

_**Sherry notices his sudden stop and at him concerned "Is something wrong?" he doesn't respond, instead he looks over at a park.**_

_**Koko walks over with a huge smile on her face "Oh, he just wants to go to the park" she gently pushes Brago "Go ahead, we'll come get you later" Brago glares at her angrily.**_

_**Sherry forms an uneasy smile "I don't think that…"**_

_**Koko interrupts her "Sherry, you can't force a kid to follow us around shopping when he could be having fun with others his age"**_

_**Brago's thoughts "How old does she think I am?"**_

_**Sherry sighs before looking back at Brago "Well, it's not like you're having fun with us" Brago glances at her before crossing the street and walking into the park.**_

_**Koko gives Sherry a heartwarming smile "See; now he can have some fun too. Now come on, there's something that I've been dying to show you!" she grabs Sherry's arm and runs off, scene ends.**_

_**Brago stands in the shade of a tree watching human kids run around when a ball lands in front of him. He looks down at it, and then looks up at a group of approaching kids.**_

"_**What is this ominous feeling?" he says to himself as the kids approach him.**_

_**The kids stop a few feet away from the tree and one approach to pick up the ball.**_

_**The kid picks up the ball before looking at Brago "you know, you can play with us if you want"**_

_**Brago looks at him "I…no thanks"**_

_**Another kid steps forward "Why not?"**_

_**Brago closes his eyes and let's his head hang down "Someone might get hurt"**_

_**Another kid steps forward "Then we'll play a different game" Brago looks at him with great interest. He's about Brago's height and he has white hair with grey eyes. He's wearing a plain white T-shirt with torn blue jeans.**_

_**The kid with the ball looks at him "Like what?"**_

_**The kid thinks for a second, and then his eyes widen with excitement "How about hide and seek?"**_

_**Random Kid "Ooh, I love that game!"**_

_**Random Kid 2 "Me too!"**_

_**The kid with the ball turns back to Brago "Will you play with us now?" Brago hesitates for a moment before agreeing. "Okay, I'll be it first, so everyone go hide" the kid says with a big smile. Everyone runs off while the kid begins to count against the tree.**_

_**Brago decides to stand in the middle of the park when the kid from before grabs his arm.**_

_**Kid "You can't stay here, he'll find you. Come on, I know a good hiding spot" he runs off towards the woods and Brago follows him. They run deep into the forest before Brago stops running. The kid turns and looks at him "Don't stop now, we're almost there"**_

_**Brago place his hands in his pockets "I think we've gone far enough or are you trying to reach your book owner?"**_

_**The kid relaxes and smiles at him "When did you notice?"**_

_**Brago "Back by the tree. Plus, I don't think any human children can run that fast"**_

_**The kid's smile widens "How observant of you. No wonder why you excepted a game you clearly don't know how to play"**_

_**Brago "It was enough to get your attention**_

_**The kid shrugs "True" he turns around and continues into the woods.**_

_**Brago continues to stand there "You're just going to turn your back to me?"**_

_**The kid continues to walk "Is there a problem?"**_

_**Brago smiles and takes his hands out of his pockets "Nothing, it's just that you never know what'll happen!" he lunges at the kid. He quickly jumps to avoid Brago's attack.**_

_**The kid continues to jump around in the trees "You'll have to do better than that!" Brago goes after him.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ch. 3**_

_**Gash Bell Revised**_

_**Meanwhile, Sherry and Koko are in a limo being taken back to Sherry's manor.**_

_**Koko shakes her hands ecstatically "Ooh, I can't wait to try out this stuff!" Sherry smiles at her happily, but she starts to feel extremely worried.**_

_**Sherry tries not to show her concern "Uh Koko, I think I'll go check on Brago"**_

_**Koko smiles at her "Don't worry, I'm sure he's okay"**_

_**Sherry gestures for the driver to stop "I know, but I just want to be sure" she gets out the car.**_

_**Koko "Okay, I guess I'll go home then"**_

_**Sherry "Sorry, I'll talk to you later" she closes the door and watches the limo pull away before heading towards the park.**_

_**Back in the woods, Brago is still chasing after the kid.**_

"_**Come on slow poke!" the kid yells in a playful tone.**_

_**Brago continues after him, starting to get a little annoyed "Stop running away!"**_

_**The kid dodges another one of his attacks "If you say so" he lands in a small clearing.**_

_**Brago lands a few feet away from him and stands in the shadow of a tree.**_

_**The kid gestures towards a large approaching figure "Brago, I'd like you to meet my book owner, Vino" Brago looks over at another demon, he's much taller than everyone and a girl with big curly hair stood next to him. "Oh no, that's Goomu and his partner Mir. Mine is in the orb" Brago looks into the orb that Goomu is holding and sees an infant in a walker.**_

"_**Is this some kind of joke?" Brago says with a growing smile on his face.**_

_**The kid grins at him "Oh no, I like to introduce my prey before I kill them"**_

_**Brago's smile grows wider "Oh, then what's your name?"**_

_**Kid gently bops his forehead "Oh, I completely forgot. My name is Clear Note and it will be the last name you ever learn"**_

_**Brago charges at him "We'll see about that!" he starts to attack furiously, but Clear dodges every attack effortlessly, which only serves to further agitate Brago.**_

_**After a while, Brago stops to take a breather.**_

_**Clear smiles at him maliciously "What, are you done already?"**_

_**Voice "Oh, the fights just begun" everyone glances over and sees Sherry walking into the clearing.**_

_**Brago moves in front of her, but doesn't take his eyes off of Clear "How did you know?"**_

_**Sherry slightly smiles as she pulls the spell book out of her bag "Just a hunch"**_

_**Clear sighs "Darn, why did your partner have to show up? Now I'll have to end this quickly or you'll be completely out of energy"**_

_**Sherry "We'll be the ones ending this" she holds the book out in front of her and it starts to glow. "Gigano Reis!" a large gravity bullet fires from Brago's hand and heads straight for Clear.**_

_**He moves out of the way and the gravity bullet continues straight for the others.**_

"_**Yes, he forgot about everyone standing behind him" she says to herself with a smile.**_

_**As the attack is just about to reach its target, Goomu lets go of the orb and it begins to float. The attack hits the orb and quickly disperses.**_

"_**What!" she yells with great surprise.**_

_**Clear smiles at her "What, did you really think I'd let it pass me if it could do any damage?"**_

_**Sherry grinds her teeth "Why you" the book begins to glow brighter, but before she can cast a spell, Clear appears in between them and grabs Brago.**_

_**Clear smiles as Brago starts to struggle "I told you that I was going to end this" he and Brago disappear.**_

_**Sherry looks around frantically "Brago!"**_

_**Goomu "It's pointless" Sherry looks at him angrily. "He's a dead man now" Sherry's expression softens and she starts to worry again.**_

_**Meanwhile, Brago and Clear appear further in the woods. Brago shakes free of his grip and moves away.**_

_**Clear looks at him with a slight smirk "It's already over, there's no need to struggle anymore. But that wouldn't be any fun.**_

_**Brago looks at him confused "You prefer one on one matches?"**_

_**Clear's smirk warps into a deranged smile "Oh no, I just don't like interruptions during a meal" Brago's eyes widen and a chill runs up his spine that makes him back up. "What's the matter, you afraid of dying?" he says taking a step towards him.**_

_**Brago smiles back, but not with the usual calmness "Ha, I'm not going to give you the chance to do anything!" he lunges at Clear.**_

_**Clear sighs "You've already tried this" he prepares himself for a frontal assault, but at the last second, Brago moves to the side and manages to land a hit on him.**_

_**He staggers back from the force and Brago continues on the offensive, landing one hit after another. After a few more hits, Clear hits the ground. Brago looks down at him as he catches his breath. Clear suddenly disappears and another chill runs up Brago's spine. He starts to back up when Clear grabs him from behind. Brago turns his head as best as he can and sees the huge teethy grin on his face.**_

_**Clear smiles as Brago struggles "That was a good try, but you should've finished me off while you had the chance" his left hand begins to glow a light purple and he sticks it into Brago's chest, then his whole arm begins to glow.**_

_**Brago gags from the strange feeling and struggles more violently. Tired of his little game, Clear tightens his grip around Brago to further restrain his movements, which begin to calm down as Brago's energy drains rapidly into Clear. It's not long before he completely loses the energy to struggle and dangles in Clear's arms half asleep.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ch. 4**_

_**Gash Bell Revised**_

_**Sherry continued to yell for Brago when she noticed an odd light coming from the spell book. She opened it up and realized that she couldn't read all the spells that she could before.**_

"_**What's going on?" she said to herself. She then heard Brago calling for her and started running in the direction she believed him to be calling from.**_

_**Goomu stepped in her way "Sorry, Clear doesn't want to be disturbed"**_

_**Despite his comment, Sherry slipped pass him and continued running, Goomu and Mir chased after her. Sherry Continued running and Clear eventually came into view. He saw her coming in the corner of his eye and jumped onto a high tree branch. Sherry reached the clearing and looked up in horror as Clear was physically eating Brago. Unable to take it, she screamed his name.**_

_**Clear stopped and looked at her with blood all around his mouth "You're too noisy. How am I supposed to enjoy this if you keep making all that noise?"**_

_**Before Sherry could do anything more, Goomu appeared and quickly grabbed her and covered her mouth "Sorry Clear, she slipped past me"**_

_**Clear "Just keep her quiet" he bit back into Brago's shoulder.**_

_**Sherry screamed into Goomu's hand.**_

_**Goomu looked at her "I told you" Mir hid behind him so as not to see, but the crunching and slurping were still enough to make her sick.**_

_**Sherry started to cry "No, it can't end like this, it just can't"**_

"_**Zakeruga!" a straight beam of yellow light flew towards Clear**_

_**He lets go of Brago and moved out of the way. Brago fell onto the back of the powered up Umagon.**_

"_**Good, now for Sherry. Zakeruga!" a beam struck Goomu in his side, forcing him to release Sherry and fall to the ground.**_

_**Sherry landed on her feet and immediately ran over to Umagon as Sunbeam took Brago off his back.**_

_**Clear snickered angrily while wiping blood off his face "Great, more interruptions"**_

"_**Clear!" he looked up and saw Ashuron flying towards him with his partner on his back. "This ends today!" he yelled.**_

_**Clear smiled "So you're still around. Today you die, Ashuron!"**_

_**Riin held up his book and it began to glow "Dioga Buroa!" a large beam shot out of Ashuron's mouth.**_

_**Vino opened his eyes and his book began to glow "**__**Amu Du Supurifo!" a pair of hands appeared in front of Clear and blocked the beam. "Raja Radisu!" A beam shot from Clear hands and headed straight towards Ashuron.**_

_**Riin "Dishirudo Doragoruk!" Ashuron held his arms in front of him and they turned into shields, but when the beam hit, the impact knocked him to the ground.**_

_**Clear started running towards him "I'm not going to let you off easy this time!" he stopped when he saw Tio running towards Brago in the corner of his eye.**_

_**Sunbeam grabbed Sherry and moved her to the side "You can't block them"**_

_**Tio held up her hands "Make it a big one, Megumi"**_

_**Megumi "Right!" she opened the book and it began to glow.**_

_**Clear attacked them "I won't let you!" he kicked Tio away and hit Megumi, both twitched on the ground in pain.**_

_**Kyomaro "Rauzaruk!" a colorful lightning bolt struck Gash and he took off towards Clear.**_

_**Sunbeam lets go of Sherry and pumped more energy into his book, making it glow brighter "Umagon, go help him"**_

_**Umagon "Meru meru me!" he followed Gash into battle.**_

_**Gash threw one punch after another, hoping to hit him while Umagon came in from behind.**_

_**Clear smiled "You two are horrible" he jumped up and Umagon crashed into Gash.**_

_**Vino "Teoradisu!" Clear encased them in a grey orb and it quickly took the fight out of them. When the orb faded, they both fell to the ground exhausted.**_

_**Clear smiled maliciously "Now that they're out of the way I can get back to my meal" he looked over and didn't see anyone. "Where'd they go?! I didn't give them enough time to get away!" he said as he looks around.**_

_**Ashuron "So, this whole time, you've been fighting with the strength that you stole from others. Have you no honor?!"**_

_**Riin "Digar Kurou!" Ashuron's claws grew bigger and he attacked Clear.**_

_**Clear moved out of the way "Who needs honor. As long as I win"**_

_**Vino "Raja Radisu!" Clear fired a beam towards Riin.**_

_**Ashuron quickly moved to block the beam with his body, but his book was hit and it began to burn.**_

_**Ashuron faced Clear "Riin, let's go!"**_

_**Riin nodded and the book began to glow brighter than ever "Shin Feiruk!" Ashuron flew right at Clear with incredible speed.**_

_**Clear jumped out of the way and fired another beam; it hit and created a cloud of smoke. As Clear started to descend, Ashuron flew out of the smoke.**_

_**Riin "Teiru Disuguru!" Ashuron's tail became a lance and he quickly impaled Clear on it before his partner could cast another spell.**_

_**They stayed like that for a second before Ashuron removed his tail and Clear fell to the ground.**_

_**Clear twitched in pain as he looked up at his rival "D…damn you" suddenly, a pink cloud of smoke appeared and when it cleared, the others were revealed.**_

_**Ashuron started to disappear "It's over Clear"**_

_**Clear started to laugh and some blood poured down the side of his mouth "Oh no, it's just started" suddenly, a large dark whole opened beneath him. He and his partner began to descend into it. "Don't get too comfortable. I'll be back to kill you all in 10 months" he laughed as the whole closed up.**_

_**Everyone looked over and saw Goomu fleeing with his partner.**_

_**Ashuron turned to his partner and smiled "Well, this isn't how I pictured my last day on earth"**_

_**Riin smiled "Yeah, I bet you'd want to spend it drinking tons of sake"**_

_**Ashuron's smile grew "You know me too well. Go have some for me okay"**_

_**Riin started to cry "Yeah, sure"**_

_**Ashuron looked over at the others "Kick his butt for me will you?"**_

_**Kyomaro nodded "Definitely"**_

_**Ashuron smiled up at the sky and disappeared.**_

_**Kanchome gently patted Tio on her cheek "Tio! Tio, can you hear me?" she slightly opened her eyes and then closed them.**_

_**Folgore lifted Megumi unto his back and she moaned "Let her sleep Kanchome"**_

_**Kyomaro walked over to Riin "How's your hand?"**_

_**Riin looked down at the burns he got from holding Ashuron's flaming book "Nothing serious. We have to go"**_

_**Folgore "Where to? A hospital?"**_

_**Sherry snapped out of her daze "No, my home will do"**_

_**Kyomaro "She's right. We might draw too much attention"**_

_**Sunbeam picked up Brago "Then let's hurry, I've got Brago. Riin, can you carry Umagon for me?"**_

"_**Sure" Riin said as he walked over and picked up Umagon and Gash.**_

_**Kyomaro picked up Tio "Okay, let's go" he walked off and the others followed.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ch. 5**_

_**Gash Bell Revised**_

_**A few minutes later, Albert was preparing the table for Sherry and Brago's return when he heard the door open.**_

_**He quickly walked towards the door "Welcome back Ms…" he stared in shock at an unconscious Brago, his hysterical mistress and a group of exhausted people that he vaguely remembers. "M…Ms. Sherry, what has…"**_

_**Sherry ran past him towards the kitchen "Not now old man, we have to help Brago"**_

_**Albert started walking in the other direction "Yes, this way please" Sunbeam followed him carrying Brago while the others sat in the doorway.**_

_**Albert opened a door leading into a moderate sized guess room, Sunbeam walked in and placed Brago on the bed.**_

"_**I'll go get some bandages" Albert said as he left the room.**_

_**Sherry ran in shortly after with a damp cloth and placed it on Brago's forehead. She watched with tears pouring down her face as he quietly slept.**_

_**Sunbeam looked at her comfortingly "Don't worry, Clear didn't have time to finish so Brago should recover"**_

_**Sherry wiped the tears from her eyes "How could I have let this happen"**_

_**Sunbeam "It wasn't your fault. Clear is a very powerful enemy" Sherry didn't respond. "I'll just go join the others" he said as he left. Sherry just continued to stand there staring at Brago as he quietly slept.**_

_**A few minutes later, Sunbeam rejoined the others at the entrance.**_

_**Megumi had woken up and looked at him concerned "How is he?"**_

_**Sunbeam sat down "Same as before. What about you?"**_

_**Megumi smiled slightly as she held her throbbing head "Could be better"**_

_**Sunbeam looked around "Where's Riin?"**_

_**Kyomaro "He didn't feel like sticking around now that Ashuron's gone"**_

_**Kanchome stuck his hands in his mouth to keep his teeth from chattering "What are we going to do? He fought all of us and didn't break a sweat"**_

_**Gash, who had also regained consciousness looked at him sternly "We're going to fight!"**_

_**Kyomaro "That's right! We just need more teamwork"**_

"_**Count us in" everyone looked and saw Sherry standing nearby. "When Brago recovers, we'll help you take him down" she finished sternly looking around at the others.**_

_**Kyomaro looked at her concerned "Sherry…"**_

_**Sherry interrupted him as she turned away "Come, we need to tend to your injuries as well" she walked away.**_

_**They looked around at each other concerned before getting up to follow her.**_

_**The next day, the book owners gathered in the large and luxurious living room, while the demons went to check on Brago. Albert poured everyone some tea as they began to discuss what their next course of action should be.**_

_**Sherry took a sip of her tea "So, Clear has the power to absorb other demon's powers"**_

_**Kyomaro looked at her "Yes, but he can only keep them by devouring the demon"**_

_**Megumi sighed "Looks like Dr. Riddles was right"**_

_**Sunbeam looked at Kyomaro "Yes, but how are we going to fight him?"**_

"_**You need to train" everyone looked out onto the balcony and was surprised to see Dufaux walking towards them.**_

_**Albert immediately moved to the balcony's glass door "What are you doing?! This is trespassing!"**_

_**Dufaux somewhat ignored him and walked in "Don't mind me, I just thought that I'd help"**_

_**Folgore gritted his teeth angrily "After you tried to destroy…"**_

_**Kyomaro interrupted him "How?" Folgore looked at him surprised.**_

_**Dufaux walked past them "We'll talk more in a moment"**_

_**Sherry stood up "Hold on, where are you…" she is interrupted by a scream.**_

_**Folgore stood up "That was Kanchome!"**_

_**Sunbeam stood up "Let's go!" everyone moved down the hallway towards the room that Brago was placed in.**_

_**Sunbeam opened the door and everyone looked in at Brago as he held Gash up against the wall by his throat ready to hit him.**_

"_**Brago!" Sherry yelled slightly smiling with delight knowing that he's ok. Her outburst drew the attention of all the demons except for Tio who seemed to be missing and they all looked towards the doorway.**_

_**Kanchome got up off the floor and ran over to Folgore crying "Folgore, Brago's being mean!"**_

_**Umagon ran over to Sunbeam crying "Meru meru me!" Sunbeam bent down and gently patted him on his head.**_

_**Folgore bent down and rubbed Kanchome's back "There there, it's okay"**_

_**Megumi looked around "Hey, where's Tio?" she heard a groan and looked over at Tio sitting on the floor with bandages strewn all around her. Megumi went over to her and removed the bandages "What happened?"**_

_**Tio grasped her throbbing head "I…I was trying to change Brago's bandages when he…he woke up"**_

_**Kyomaro ran into the room "Gash, are you okay?!"**_

_**Gash held onto Brago's arm, trying to ease his pain "I've…been better"**_

_**Sherry quickly grabbed Brago's arm in an attempt to stop him "Brago! What are you doing?! Let him go!"**_

_**Brago looked at her anger and confusion clear in his eyes "Sherry, what are they doing here?!"**_

_**Sherry "I'll explain after you let him go" they glared at each other before Brago finally let him go, Gash moved away and took deep breathes.**_

_**Brago relaxed and looked down at his hands "What is going on, Sherry?" Sherry stayed quiet as she tried to figure out what to say.**_

_**Gash made a quick recovery and stood up on the bed in front of Brago "We need to team up to defeat Clear"**_

_**Brago looked up at him agitatedly "There is no way I'm teaming up with you"**_

_**Gash protested "Why not, we worked together to defeat Maestro…"**_

_**Brago interrupted him "That was under different circumstances"**_

_**Gash shook his head and held out his hands in emphasis "Clear going to kill a lot of people! Can't you make this an exception?!"**_

_**Brago yelled at him "That's not how this battle works! It…" he looked down and placed a hand over his face, trying to ease his sudden dizziness.**_

_**Kyomaro sighed "Don't get so excited, you haven't fully recovered yet. Anyway, Gash is right. If we don't do something, he's going to kill us all"**_

_**Brago looked at him angrily "I refuse…"**_

_**Sherry yelled at him "Damn it Brago, he almost killed you!" Brago looked up at his stressed partner and noticed the tears forming in her eyes. "He was going to eat you and use your power to hurt others, doesn't that bother you at all?!" Brago stayed quiet and looked away.**_

_**Kyomaro looked at Dufaux, who was still standing in the doorway "So now that Brago's awake, what were you going to tell us?"**_

_**Dufaux walked into the room "Like I said before, you need to train and I'm going to help"**_

_**Sunbeam looked at him curiously "How do you plan to do that?"**_

_**Dufaux walked over to Umagon bent down and placed his hand on Umagon's head; who immediately began to shake in fear.**_

_**Dufaux smiled to ease some tension "Don't worry; I'm not going to hurt you" Umagon stopped shaking. Dufaux closed his eyes "Just relax" Umagon calmed down and glowed a light orange. After a moment, Dufaux opened his eyes and removed his hand from Umagon's head, who stopped glowing. He then stood up and looked at Sunbeam "I managed to awaken two of his abilities. You'll have to work on your teamwork if you want to grow any stronger"**_

_**Sunbeam looked at him confused "What are you talking about?"**_

_**Dufaux gestured towards the door "Go look at your spell book" Sunbeam ran out the room. A moment later, returned with a surprised and yet pleased look on his face.**_

"_**Your right! There are two new spells!" said an overjoyed Sunbeam.**_

_**Megumi looked at him surprised "What, really?!"**_

_**Sunbeam held up the book excitedly "Yes, there right here" everyone gave him weird looks.**_

_**Megumi broke the silence "We can't read each other's spell books, remember"**_

_**Sunbeam closed his book and smiled awkwardly "Oh…yeah, sorry"**_

_**Dufaux scratched his head "Anyway, it's up to you what happens next" he walked over to Kanchome and bent down in front of him. "Are you ready" he said as he held out his hand.**_

_**Kanchome shook off his fear and let Dufaux place his hand on his head, he glowed yellow. After a minute, Dufaux removed his hand and stood back up.**_

_**Kanchome looked at him worried "Did it work?"**_

_**Dufaux smiled at him before turning to Folgore "You have also gained two new abilities and should work on your combat skills"**_

_**Folgore smiled at him and then looked down at Kanchome "You hear that, two new spells" Kanchome looked at him with great excitement in his eyes.**_

_**Gash hopped up and down on the bed causing it to vibrate violently and annoy Brago further "Ooh, my turn! Do me next!" Dufaux looked at him and then walked over to the bed. "Yay, it's my turn!"**_

_**Dufaux glanced at him "Sorry, you'll have to wait a little longer" he stopped next to Brago.**_

_**Gash sat down on the bed disappointed "Okay"**_

_**Dufaux reached his hand out and Brago hit it away. He paused for a second as if in deep thought before quickly pushing Brago flat on the bed.**_

_**Brago looked at him surprised "What are you doing?!" he grabbed Dufaux's arm and tried to lift it off of him.**_

_**Dufaux "Don't bother, you're still too weak to overpower me" he used his other hand to presses down on Brago's shoulder, causing him to lose consciousness.**_

_**Sherry looked at him angrily "What did you do that for?!"**_

_**Dufaux glanced at her "He's clearly exhausted and shouldn't be straining himself" he placed his hand on Brago's head and closed his eyes "The faster he recovers, the sooner you can begin training" Brago glowed a dark purple. Dufaux pulled away suddenly and looks down at Brago as he slept.**_

_**Sherry impatiently "Well, what happened?"**_

_**Dufaux walked over to Gash "I'll tell you after I finish with the others" he placed his hand on Gash's head and he glowed red. He then removed his hand and stands up "You have two new abilities" Gash's eyes lit up in excitement.**_

_**Kyomaro looked at him concerned "What about our training?"**_

_**Dufaux smiled at him "We'll get to that" he walked over to Tio and performed the same procedure. He then stood up and looked at Megumi "You have one new ability; she should try being a little more…social" Megumi looked at him a little surprised. He then looked back at Kyomaro "I'll talk to you in a moment, but can you all go wait in the living room while I talk to Sherry.**_

_**Folgore smiled happily "No problem. Come on Kanchome, let's go look at our new spells"**_

_**Kanchome nodded "Okay" they hurried out the room and everyone followed in a calmer manner, Tio is carried out by Kyomaro.**_

_**As soon as they're gone, Sherry's expression hardened "What did you see?"**_

_**Dufaux looked up at the ceiling "Is that really what you wanted to ask me?"**_

_**Sherry smiled a little "Who are you. You must have been a part of this battle at one point"**_

_**Dufaux scratched the back of his head "My demon's name was Zeno. He took control of Faudo and was planning to destroy this world" Sherry looked at him surprised. "I went along with it until Gash and Kyomaro beat us"**_

_**Sherry grinded her teeth and clenched her fists "And now you're going to tell me that you've changed after failing to destroy the world?"**_

_**Dufaux shrugged "I made a promise" they stood there quietly for a second. "Anyway, I came here to help" Dufaux said to quickly change the subject.**_

_**Sherry took a deep breath and relaxed "So what did you see?"**_

_**Dufaux looked at Brago and smiled awkwardly "You have a very strange demon; I was only able to reveal one ability because of some sort of block"**_

_**Sherry looked at him a little confused "Block? What do you mean?"**_

_**Dufaux looked at her "It's hard to explain, but I did see a way to get by it"**_

_**Sherry started to get a little anxious "What is it?!"**_

_**Dufaux glanced away and scratched the back of his head "It might be a little difficult…"**_

_**Sherry interrupted him "Nothing is too difficult!"**_

_**Dufaux hesitated as he made eye contact "…Relax"**_

_**Sherry's excitement got the better of her, so she yelled "I am relaxed!"**_

_**Dufaux "No, I mean that that's what you have to do" Sherry looked at him surprised and extremely confused. "I'm guessing you two have spent a lot of time doing rigorous training and you've gained a lot of spells that way, but now you have to relax or you won't be able to use his most powerful abilities" Sherry continued to stare in shock and turned her head to Brago.**_

_**A few minutes later, Dufaux and Sherry joined the others in the living room. Dufaux looked at Kyomaro "What time is it?"**_

_**Kyomaro looked at his watch a little surprised by his question "It's 11:45"**_

_**Dufaux "Are you hungry?"**_

_**Kyomaro looked at him weird "…no"**_

_**Dufaux "Good, let's get started" he turned around and started to walk away.**_

_**Kyomaro stood up, surprised by his action "Wait, start what?!"**_

_**Dufaux stopped and looked back at him "You don't know?" Kyomaro shook his head. "Then we'll have to train harder than I anticipated" he started walking again "Gash, you should come too"**_

_**Gash happily got up and followed him "Okay!"**_

_**Kyomaro ran after them "Hey, wait for me!"**_

_**Sherry yelled to them "You can come back here when you get tired, okay!"**_

_**Megumi looked at her surprised "You're letting them stay here?"**_

_**Sherry smiled at her "Sure, you can stay here too, if you like"**_

_**Megumi smiled at her awkwardly "Uh, sure"**_

_**Sunbeam stood up "Thanks for the offer, but Umagon and I are going away to train"**_

_**Tio looked at him sadly "Aw, why?"**_

_**Sunbeam looked down at her "Dufaux said that we should work on our teamwork, so I'm going to take him on a little trip" he looked at Umagon and noted the joy on his face as he wagged his tail. "Let's go" he said as he started walking. Umagon waved goodbye to his friends before following his partner.**_

_**Folgore stood up "Well, we should be going too"**_

_**Kanchome looked at him sadly "Aw, but I want to stay"**_

_**Folgore bent down and patted him on the head "Sorry Kanchome, but I have a film shooting in Milan soon" he stood back up and walked away, waving back at the others "Good luck to you all"**_

_**Kanchome ran after him "You guys better no slack off or I'll beat you up!"**_

_**Tio yelled at him playfully "You wish…" she looked up at Megumi "Oh no, do you…"**_

_**Megumi smiled at her "Relax, I've already taken care of it"**_

_**Tio sighed with relief and then looked at her excited "So, what do I have to do to get stronger?!" Megumi hesitated. "Oh come on, I need to know too!" she whined.**_

_**Megumi scratched her cheek and looked out the window "Well, he said that you should be more…social" she waited a few seconds and then looked down when she didn't get a response.**_

_**A vein on Tio's head became visible and she started to stomp her foot violently on the ground "What does he mean more social! I socialize! How could he say something like that?!"**_

_**Megumi stood quietly as her partner continued to yell.**_

_**Sherry watched quietly thinking to herself about her own problems "How am I going to do this?"**_

_**Meanwhile, Dufaux led Gash and Kyomaro far away from the house, but still on the property.**_

_**Kyomaro looked around at the vast open field "So what are we going to do?"**_

_**Dufaux stopped walking and turned to face them "We're going to play a game"**_

_**Gash hopped overjoyed "Ooh! Can we play kick the can or tag or…"**_

_**Dufaux interrupted him "Gash, I want you to go from here to over by that tree" he pointed off into the distance.**_

_**Gash nodded "Okay!"**_

_**Dufaux stopped him before he could take a step "Without moving"**_

_**Gash looked at him confused "How am I supposed to do that?"**_

_**Dufaux "Zeno gave you some of his power, so you should be able to manipulate your cloak with it for a while, you just have to figure out how" Gash nodded before turning to stare at the designated tree.**_

_**Kyomaro smiled a little "That should keep him busy for a while"**_

_**Dufaux reached in his pocket "Now it's your turn. Since you haven't had much practice with your answer talk, we'll have to start from scratch"**_

_**Kyomaro looked at him excited "Alright, show me what you've got!"**_

_**Dufaux pulled a stack of cards out of his pocket and without looking at it, he took the top card and placed it face down on the ground "What is it?"**_

_**Kyomaro looked at him weird "…you're kidding, right?"**_

_**Dufaux "What's wrong, you should be able to tell me that this is the ace of spades right away"**_

_**Kyomaro picked up the card angrily "Don't be ridiculous, how could I…" he flipped over the card and saw that it was an ace of spades.**_

_**Dufaux took another card and placed it face down without looking "Your answer talker should be able to give you the answer to any question. Give it a try"**_

_**Kyomaro focused on the card "3 of diamonds!"**_

_**Dufaux "5 of clubs" he flipped over the card and it was a 5 of clubs. "Try again" he put down another one.**_

_**Kyomaro stared at it for a while "2 of hearts!"**_

_**Dufaux "8 of diamonds!" he flipped it over and it was the 8 of diamonds. "Again!" he placed down another one.**_

_**Kyomaro took a moment to think about it "Okay, I have to focus. Maybe I'm not supposed to look at the card" he looked at Dufaux "King of hearts!"**_

_**Dufaux "Queen of spades!" he flipped it and it was the queen of spades. "Again!" he put down another one.**_

_**Kyomaro "10 of diamonds!"**_

_**Dufaux "10 of hearts!" it was the ten of hearts. "Again!"**_

_**Kyomaro "9 of clubs!"**_

_**Dufaux "9 of spades!" it was the 9 of spades. "Again!"**_

_**Kyomaro "Its…it's…the 2 of hearts!"**_

_**Dufaux "…It's the 3 of hearts" he flipped it over and it was the 3 of hearts.**_

_**Kyomaro punched the ground angrily "Damn it!"**_

_**Dufaux sighed "You need to focus more" they continued.**_

_**Meanwhile, Gash stood next to Kyomaro quietly thinking to himself "From here to there… take me there…. Abra kadabra!"**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ch. 6**_

_**Gash Bell Revised**_

_**They returned later that night after having mentally exhausted themselves.**_

_**Tio ran over to greet them "You're back! How was your training?"**_

_**Kyomaro rubbed his forehead "It was…interesting"**_

_**Megumi smiled at his response "Not as easy as you thought it would be huh?" Kyomaro didn't respond.**_

_**Dufaux sat down on the couch "A work in progress"**_

_**Kyomaro looked around puzzled "Where are…"**_

_**Tio interrupted him "They left for their own training"**_

_**Gash looked at her sadly "Are they coming back?" Tio shakes her head.**_

_**Sherry walked over to them "Dinner will be done shortly"**_

_**Gash waved his hands happily "Yay, food!"**_

_**Tio glanced at him "Is that all you think about?"**_

_**Gash "Is there yellow tail?"**_

_**Tio yelled at him "Hey, are you listening?!"**_

_**Sherry looked at him "Uh, I don't think so. Maybe some other time"**_

_**Gash nodded "Okay"**_

_**Tio hit him "Stop ignoring me!" Gash got up and ran away, Tio chased after him.**_

"_**Don't break anything!" Megumi yelled to them**_

_**Sherry turned her attention to Megumi "Uh, can I ask you something…in private?"**_

_**Megumi looked at her a little worried "Uh, sure" they walked down the hallway and stopped when Sherry was sure that the others wouldn't be able to hear them. "So what did you want to ask me?" she asked still a little worried.**_

_**Sherry looked at her and immediately looked away again "Well, it's about our training…"**_

_**Megumi smiled with relief "I'm sure you and Brago will do fine"**_

_**Sherry fiddled "I'm not so sure"**_

_**Megumi's smile grew wider "What kind of training is it?"**_

_**Sherry looked at her "He said…we have to relax"**_

_**Megumi's smile faded "…like have fun?" Sherry nodded. "Well…that isn't so bad. What do you two do when you're not training?"**_

_**Sherry thought about it "I think he's always training when we're not in a fight"**_

_**Megumi looked at her weird "…okay, do you know what he likes to do?"**_

_**Sherry thought some more before smiling awkwardly "Uh…I can't think of anything besides fighting"**_

_**Megumi forced a smile "Well, we'll figure out something"**_

_**Sherry smiled back "So you'll help me?"**_

_**Megumi "Sure, it'll be training for Tio too. There's got to be something he finds relaxing" the chef called everyone to dinner.**_

_**The next morning, Brago woke up with a migraine. "Ugh! What happened?" he said while holding his head in pain. He then got up and made his way out of the room and down the hall. He walked into the dining room and was surprised to see everyone sitting down having breakfast.**_

_**Sherry noticed him right away "Oh Brago, you're awake. Why don't you join us for breakfast" Brago looked at her weird.**_

_**Megumi picked up a clean plate and placed it in front of an empty chair "Don't just stand there, the food will get cold" Brago hesitated before walking over to the table and sitting down.**_

_**Sherry picked up a pitcher of water "Would you like orange juice or is water fine?"**_

_**Brago looked at her confused and a little creped out "What's going on?"**_

_**Sherry kept smiling and poured some water into his cup "What do you mean, we're having breakfast"**_

_**Megumi took his plate and stacked it with food "Yeah, what's so wrong about that?"**_

_**Brago looked at her "I mean why are you here?"**_

_**Tio looked up at him "What do you mean; we've been here for a couple of days"**_

"_**So that wasn't a dream" Brago thought to himself as he started eating.**_

_**Normally, he didn't eat human food, but he was starving.**_

_**Kyomaro finished eating "Ah that was good"**_

_**Dufaux looked at him "Good, you're done. Then let's get started"**_

_**Kyomaro reluctantly got up "Great, more guess the card"**_

_**Dufaux took his plate to the kitchen and Kyomaro followed "Don't make fun of it if you can't do it"**_

_**Gash grabbed his plate and followed them "Hey, wait! I'm coming too!"**_

_**Tio waved "See you guys later!"**_

_**Megumi looked at her confused "What are you talking about? We have to wait for Brago to finish eating"**_

_**Tio pointed to him "No we don't"**_

_**Megumi looked over and saw that Brago has finished eating…. everything. She smiles awkwardly "Oh, I guess not"**_

_**Sherry wiped her mouth with a napkin "Then let's get ready"**_

_**Brago looked at her "Where are we going?"**_

_**Sherry stood up and started cleaning the table "Out" Brago looked at her, clearly unsatisfied by her answer.**_

_**After they finished cleaning up, the girls and Brago went out for a walk in the town. Tio's bounced from one display window to the next without a care in the world.**_

"_**She sure does have a lot of energy" Sherry said a little surprised.**_

_**Megumi smiled at her "Well, you know how kids are" she then turned her attention to Brago "So, what do you want to do?"**_

_**Brago didn't even look at her "You don't want me to answer that" Megumi's smile faded.**_

_**Sherry glanced at him still smiling "Brago, be nice"**_

_**Brago looked up at her "And why should I?" they glared at each other. "We should be training right now, not messing around with the enemy" he said while turning his attention to Tio.**_

_**Sherry looked away "I'm trying to train"**_

_**Brago looked back at her "Oh really and how is shopping with the enemy going to help us?"**_

_**Megumi patted him on the shoulder "Hey, I'm just trying to help with your training"**_

_**Brago looked at her "And what about your demon?"**_

_**Megumi smiled "This'll help her too"**_

_**Brago looked back at Sherry "What exactly did that guy say I needed to do?"**_

_**Sherry looked at Megumi and she shrugged. She then smiled at Brago "Well, you're supposed to relax" he looked at her hard in disbelief. "What, I'm serious"**_

_**Brago started to walk ahead of them "This is a waste of time"**_

_**Sherry looked over at Megumi and shrugs.**_

_**Megumi caught up with Brago "So, what do you do for fun?" Brago glared at her angrily. "This'll go a lot faster if you cooperate" she said with a calming smile.**_

_**Tio ran over to them "Hey, what are you guys talking about?"**_

_**Brago looked down at her "I suggest that you keep your partner away from me if you want to stay in the battle" he walked a little faster.**_

_**Tio yelled at him "Hey! We're supposed to be working together!"**_

_**Megumi smiled at her "Tio, be nice"**_

"_**Well he started it" Tio pouted before running off.**_

_**Megumi stopped and waited for Sherry to catch up "This'll be a little harder than I thought"**_

_**The next few days were pretty much the same. Brago lightened up a little, at least to the humans. Kyomaro's answer talk also improved and he moved onto a new game, matching the cards. They lost track of Gash for a few days as well. He managed to teleport, but he didn't go to the tree. He ended up in Africa and got to visit Umagon and Sunbeam for a little while before he figured out how to get back.**_

_**A couple of weeks after his return, the girls have just returned from grocery shopping.**_

_**Sherry set her bags down on the kitchen counter "Thanks for coming along Koko"**_

_**Koko set her bags down next to Sherry's "No problem" she started going through the bags "I can't wait to see what your chef does with all of this"**_

_**Megumi winked at her "Oh no, this is for us"**_

_**Sherry looked at her surprised and a little confused "Us?"**_

_**Megumi smiled "Yup, tonight we're making dinner" she looked at her watch "We better get started soon"**_

_**Tio set her bags down on the floor and reached into them "Yay, let's get started!"**_

_**Megumi stopped her "Wait, everyone's not here yet"**_

_**Tio looked at her surprised "Huh, you meant all of us?!"**_

_**Megumi nodded "Yup. Cooking is the perfect bonding exercise. Now where could they be?" she quietly looked around and heard faint yelling.**_

_**Sherry gestured towards the backyard "They must be outside"**_

_**Megumi put her hands on her hips "What could they be doing?" everyone walked outside and they saw Kyomaro and Dufaux standing next to the door.**_

"_**What's going on?" Sherry asked curiously.**_

_**Kyomaro pointed off towards Brago and Gash, in the distance. Gash jumped with his arms outstretched trying to grab Vulcan from Brago's hand.**_

"_**Hey! Vulcan is my toy!" he said starting to cry.**_

_**Brago smiled as he kept the toy just out of his reach "So what are you going to do about it?!"**_

_**Dufaux watched with his usual blank expression "Well, he's not fighting"**_

_**Megumi looked at him with a dull expression on her face "I don't think bullying is an improvement"**_

_**Koko yelled to them "Brago! Give him back his toy and come inside!"**_

_**Brago looked over at her and Gash snatched his toy back and ran.**_

_**Gash glanced back at him smiling "Ha! Got him!"**_

_**Brago chase after him "You think so?!"**_

_**He chased Gash all over the place and they eventually ended up running inside where Brago caught him.**_

_**Gash panted on the floor "Okay…you're fast" Brago smiled in satisfaction before giving Vulcan back.**_

_**Sherry walked over and started shoving Brago towards the kitchen "Well, now that you've had some exercise, let's go make dinner"**_

_**Kyomaro looked at her confused "I thought you had a chef…"**_

_**Megumi started pushing him towards the kitchen "Not tonight. We're making dinner"**_

_**Dufaux started backing away "Well, I think I'll…"**_

_**Koko and Tio grabbed him "You're helping too" they pulled off him towards the kitchen.**_

_**Gash got up and looked at Vulcan "Yay! We're going to cook too, Vulcan!"**_

_**Kyomaro yelled at him from the kitchen "Vulcan can't help!"**_

_**Once everyone was in the kitchen, the girls started setting up while the guys stood clueless.**_

_**Kyomaro looked over at Dufaux "You know how to cook, right?"**_

_**Dufaux looked at the food on the counter nervously "Yeah, but I don't recognize half of the stuff they bought"**_

"_**How much of this stuff are we using?" Kyomaro asked abroad**_

_**Megumi took out a big pot "What do you mean? We're using all of it"**_

"_**That's not good" Dufaux muttered to himself**_

_**Kyomaro "You know how to cook all of this though, right?"**_

_**Koko smiled "No, we're going to try and hope for the best" the guys looked at her a little worried.**_

_**Kyomaro glanced at Brago "Do you know how to cook?"**_

_**Brago looked up at him "Not one bit"**_

_**Gash stood in front of them excited "What are you worried about, this is going to be fun!"**_

_**Brago glanced away "Ignorance is bliss right now"**_

_**Gash looked at him curiously "What's that mean?"**_

_**Brago looked at him "Don't worry about it" they glared at each other.**_

_**Sherry looked over at them "What are you doing? We're supposed to be cooking"**_

_**After a moment, they reluctantly walked over to the counter and looked down at the food.**_

_**Kyomaro "Well, I guess we'll just have to hope for the best" they started cooking.**_

_**Brago took a large fish and started cutting it up.**_

"_**Brago, you have to clean that first!" Sherry yelled**_

_**Brago then took the fish over to the sink "How was I supposed to know that?"**_

_**Dufaux sorted through a bunch of strangely colored vegetables "What is this stuff?"**_

_**Koko leaned over his shoulder and grabbed a carrot looking thing, except its purple "Don't know, but I bet it tastes good"**_

_**Dufaux started feeling sick "I hope it's still good"**_

_**Gash got on a chair and looked around until he spotted a yellowtail "Ooh! Yellowtail!" he grabbed it and opened his mouth as wide as he could.**_

_**Tio snatched the fish from him "Gash, you have to cook it first!"**_

_**Gash started crying as he reached for the fish "Aw, why!"**_

_**Tio pushed him away "Because, we're cooking!"**_

_**A few hours later, they finished cooking. In the end, they decided to make a stew because it was the easiest thing to make.**_

_**Megumi filled a bowl "Well, it's done. Now someone just needs to taste it. Any volunteers?" she looked at the others.**_

_**Gash raised his hands "Ooh, me! Pick me!"**_

_**Tio raised her hand "I'll do it if Gash does"**_

_**Megumi smiled "Than it's settled. The 3 of you will taste test"**_

_**Gash and Tio looked at her confused "3?"**_

_**Megumi got two more bowls and fills them up "Yeah, Brago's having some too"**_

_**Brago looked at her surprised "What! Why do I have to…"**_

_**Sherry smiled at him "It's only fair that you do it with the other de…kids" Koko looks at her confused.**_

_**Brago looked around "But there are other…"**_

_**Dufaux interrupted him "No, I think 3 guinea pigs is enough" Brago glared at him.**_

_**Megumi handed him a bowl "Come on tough guy, you can handle a bowl of soup"**_

_**Brago took the bowl from her and stared down at its murky contents.**_

_**Gash looked at his bowl with growing joy "Oh boy!" he ignored his spoon and started to chug it down.**_

_**Tio watched him and then looked at her own bowl "Well, if he can do it" she started to chug hers.**_

_**Koko walked over to the cabinet and got some more bowls "I guess its okay than"**_

_**Kyomaro looked at Brago "What's wrong Brago? You haven't touched yours yet"**_

_**Brago continued to stare into his bowl as chunks of who knows what started to float to the top.**_

_**Sherry grinned at him "Oh don't mind him, he's just scared"**_

_**Brago looked at her angrily "No I'm not!"**_

_**Sherry's grin widened "Than taste it"**_

_**Brago hesitated, and then he chugged it down.**_

_**Gash finished and smiled, stew all around his mouth and some on his cloak "Ah! That was good"**_

_**Tio finished and looked at him "I don't know, it had a strange taste to it"**_

_**Sherry looked at Brago as he finished "Well, what do you think?"**_

_**Brago immediately dropped his bowl covered his mouth and ran out the kitchen.**_

_**Koko put down the ladle "Well, that's not good"**_

_**Tio walked over to Megumi "Megumi, I don't…feel so good" she quickly covered her mouth and fell to her knees.**_

_**Megumi quickly picked her up and rushed her out the room.**_

_**Kyomaro watched them leave "Well, at least Gash could handle it…" he turned to Gash and saw him throwing up in the garbage can. He watched disgusted "…or not"**_

_**An hour later, everyone was in the dining room eating take out.**_

"_**Well it's not homemade, but it's still good" Megumi said as she continued to eat.**_

_**Brago sat next to her "Next time, leave it to the professionals"**_

_**Megumi elbowed him in his side and he gagged.**_

_**Sherry smiled "Well, now I know what take out is like"**_

_**Albert walked in holding a note "Ms. Sherry, I just received a phone call directed to all of you from Mr. Folgore"**_

_**Gash looked up "Yay, Kanchome!"**_

_**Kyomaro smiled "We haven't heard from those two in a while"**_

"_**What did he say" Sherry asked**_

_**Albert read the note regretfully "I'm sorry to say that he won't be joining you in the upcoming battle. Kanchome and another called Papipurio have been sent back by Clear" everyone sat in quiet shock.**_

_**Koko looked around confused "Sent back where? What battle? Sherry, what's going on?"**_

_**Sherry looked at her a little uneasy "I'll explain later"**_

_**Megumi looked at the floor in shock "How! How could he send them back? Isn't he in a different dimension?"**_

_**Gash started crying "I didn't even get to say goodbye"**_

_**Brago finished his food "Stop whining, he was going to be sent back eventually. It's not like he's dead"**_

_**Tio looked at him angrily "How can you say that! You…"**_

_**Brago got up "This is a battle, someone has to lose" he started walking away.**_

_**Sherry got up "Brago, where are you going?!"**_

_**Brago continued to walk "To train. I'm tired of sitting around doing nothing" he left.**_

_**Sherry clenched her fists "He's impossible!"**_

_**Kyomaro "He's right though. We have to train" he looked over at Dufaux.**_

_**Dufaux got up "You'll have to practice the answer talk when you get the chance" he got up and walked away.**_

_**Megumi looked at Tio "We better get some sleep, we're going to start tomorrow" Tio nodded; they both got up and walked away.**_

_**Gash stood up and clenched his fists "Kyo, we're going to train…we're going to train and make him pay!"**_

_**Kyomaro looked at him sternly "Yeah" they walked away.**_

_**Koko looked at Sherry very confused and worried "Sherry, what's going on?"**_

_**Sherry looked at her depressed as she started to explain. She did her best to skip around the parts with Zofis, but it didn't seem to help her friend's shock. Everyone split up from this point on, of course Sherry had to go and find Brago before they could actually start training. The months passed by quickly and it was already time for Cleat's return before they knew it.**_

_**Out in the middle of the Appalachian Mountains, a large hole opened and Cleat stepped out with his partner floating behind him, the hole closed behind them .It was too dark to see his full appearance, but he did appear to be taller.**_

_**Clear took a deep breath "Ah, fresh air" he looked at his sleeping partner with a deranged smile on his face "Now how should I let the others know I'm back?"**_

"_**That won't be necessary" he looked over at two approaching shadows.**_

_**When they stepped into the faint light of the moon, he saw that it was Goomu and his partner Mir.**_

_**Clear Continued to smile "Ah, so you've already taken care of it for me?"**_

_**Goomu took his fighting stance "No, you won't be around for them to fight" his book started to glow.**_

_**Clear's smile widened "Is that so?" he tapped on the bubble his partner's in to wake him up "We'll just have to see about that" his book started to glow.**_

_**A few days later, Megumi and Tio arrived at Kyomaro's house to discuss the current situation.**_

"_**Kyo, your friends are here!" Mrs. Takamine yelled.**_

_**Kyomaro glanced into the hallway "Good, you're here. Come here, you have to see this"**_

_**They hurried and removed their shoes before heading to the living room.**_

_**Megumi sat down next to Kyomaro in front of the TV "What's going on?"**_

_**Kyomaro "Listen" he turned up the volume.**_

_**Reporter "I'm flying over the Appalachian Mountains where there appears to have been an avalanche of some sort…" the camera man looked down at the mountains, some of the mountain tops had been reduces to rubble. "…there has never been a reported avalanche here though, especially one this destructive"**_

_**Kyomaro turned the volume back down.**_

_**Megumi "The Appalachian's, that's in America right?" Kyomaro nodded.**_

_**Tio looked at him sternly "You think it's Clear?"**_

_**Kyomaro "Definitely"**_

_**Gash stood up "Than what are we waiting for, let's go get him!"**_

_**Kyomaro stood up and walked over to the phone "First we have to tell Sunbeam…"**_

_**Sunbeam walked into the living room "Don't bother, I heard it all" Umagon stood next to him, they both look more buff now and their hair was longer.**_

_**Megumi stayed focused "What about Sherry and Brago?"**_

_**Tio crossed her arms "Who cares about them"**_

_**Gash crossed his arms "Yeah"**_

_**Kyomaro slightly smiled "I think they already know"**_

_**Sunbeam leaned against the wall "Great, now we just need to get a plane to the Appalachians"**_

_**Meanwhile in France, Sherry and Brago had just finished watching the same broadcast.**_

"_**Looks like he's finally come back" Sherry said while looking over at Brago.**_

_**He didn't say anything; he just got up and walked away.**_

"_**Hm, same old Brago" she said before changing the channel.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ch. 7**_

_**Gash Bell Revised**_

_**A couple of days later, Kyomaro and company were on one of Apollo's private jets heading towards the Appalachians. As they approached the mountain, they prepared to jump out.**_

_**Tio had trouble putting on her parachute "I don't see why we can't just land"**_

_**Megumi walked over to help her "I doubt Clear will give us the chance to land"**_

_**The pilot yelled back to them "We're almost there, is everyone ready?"**_

_**Everyone "Yeah"**_

_**Meanwhile, Clear watched the plane. "Well it took them long enough" he said with a large grin on his face. He then raised his hand towards the plane "How about we send them a welcoming gift" his book started to glow.**_

_**Vino opens his eyes "**__**Shin Kuria Seunousu!" a large beast appeared and started flying towards the plane.**_

_**Kyomaro walked over to the plane's large sliding door "Sunbeam, help me with this" he walked over and helped to open the doors.**_

_**A strong gust of air came in; they looked down preparing to jump when they saw the huge beast heading towards them.**_

"_**No, not here!" Kyomaro yelled with great surprise.**_

_**Sunbeam "It's huge!"**_

_**Megumi quickly pulled out her book "Get away from the door!" they closed the door and stepped back. Tio stood ready when Megumi said the spell "Rima Chaajiru Seshirudon!" two spiritual hands appeared outside the plane which in turn controlled two large Chaajiru Seshirudon shields.**_

_**The beast collided with the shield and the impact sent out a shock wave which damaged one of the plane's wings.**_

_**Tio started to shake from the pressure "Ugh! Megumi put all you've got into this!"**_

_**Megumi "Right!" the book started to glow brighter.**_

_**Tio "I'm not going to let it end like this! It's not going to end…" the spell held out long enough to stop the beast, but the plane began to lose altitude.**_

_**Tio put her hands down and stared at the floor emotionless.**_

_**Gash cheers "Great job Tio…" the plane started to shake violently and he fell over.**_

_**Tio turned towards him with tears flowing down her cheeks "Gash, I'm sorry that I can't help you anymore. I'm so…tired" she started to become transparent.**_

_**Gash looked over at Megumi and saw the book burning in her hand.**_

_**Kyomaro looked at her confused "How did that happen, there's nothing around to…"**_

_**Megumi started to cry hysterically "I don't know it just…started to burn" she looked over at Tio.**_

_**Tio smiled "I think I'm going to take a nice long nap. See you…" she disappeared.**_

_**The others stayed quiet for a moment, then the plane started to shake violently again and they were forced to hold onto whatever's around them.**_

_**Clear watched the plane crash "Well that wasn't what I had in mind, but it'll do" he glanced over and saw Sherry and Brago staring at him "What do you think?"**_

_**Sherry ignored him and held out her book, which was glowing immensely "Let's go Brago" he ran past her and headed straight for Clear Note.**_

_**Clear smile faded "Oh, this tactic again" he dodged Brago's first attack easily, but was forced to block every other one due to his unexpected speed.**_

_**Sherry "Amu Guranaguru!" a gravitational pull appeared around Brago's arms and he continued his relentless assault.**_

_**With every hit, Clear slowed from increasing weight until Brago finally broke through his defense and started to pummel him.**_

"_**Digou Graviruk!" the gravity aura extended to cover Brago's entire body and he continued to pummel Clear.**_

_**Vino "Kuea Supurifo!" a shield appeared around Clear Note.**_

_**Brago hit it and was thrown backwards.**_

_**Clear wiped off the blood dripping from his lip "Well, it looks like you've gotten better"**_

_**Sherry smiled "Well we can't have a repeat of last time now can we" the book started to glow brighter "Shin Baber Gravidon!" Brago hands glowed a faint purple and he swung them towards the ground causing a strong gravitational pull to flatten the area around Clear.**_

_**The force broke his shield and he too was pulled to the ground.**_

"_**Well, it doesn't look like we'll need the others help after all" she said with a growing smile.**_

_**Meanwhile at the plane wreck, the others emerged from what remained of the plane. Kyomaro got up a little shaky with Gash's help.**_

_**He looked around "Megumi?! Sunbeam?!"**_

"_**Over here!" Megumi called from the front of the plane.**_

_**They walked over and saw the pilot and Sunbeam lying on the ground, Umagon was standing next to his partner.**_

_**Sunbeam looked at Kyomaro "I'm fine, I just…don't think I can move" he looked over at Umagon "You'll have to take them on ahead without me" Umagon shook his head in protest.**_

_**Sunbeam just smiled at him, his book started to glow "Shin Shudoruk!" Umagon grew to fit his new large armor. "Hurry and get them to the battle" Umagon started to cry as Kyomaro and Gash got on his back, he took off running. "I'll miss you too" he said as he gently pushed his spell book towards the burning plane, causing it to catch fire.**_

_**Meanwhile, Umagon ran at top speed and had almost reached the battle when he started to disappear.**_

_**Gash looked at him "Umagon, you're…disappearing!" Umagon ignored him and continued to run with tears pouring down his face.**_

_**They just reached the clearing when Umagon fully disappeared; Kyomaro and Gash hit the ground hard.**_

_**Kyomaro quickly got up and Grabbed Gash's arm "Come on, we have to end this" Gash nodded and they started running.**_

_**Back at the battle, Sherry and Brago approached the pinned demon. "You've lost, so why don't you hand over your book"**_

_**Clear laughed "You've got to be kidding me! You finally get me down and you're not even going to finish me!" he started to lift up "You two are pathetic.**_

_**Sherry gave more power to the book and Clear was pulled down onto his knees "You're in no position to criticize, now hand over the book"**_

_**Clear forced himself to stand up again "I don't think you fully understand your situation. Allow me to evaluate"**_

_**Vino opened his eyes again "Ba Ranzu Radisu!" Clear fired several large spears at them.**_

_**Sherry "Kueaborutsu Gravirei!" several walls of gravity rose from the ground behind Clear and slowed his attack to a virtual standstill. "Just give up already!" she said impatiently.**_

_**Brago watched as a smile crept onto Clear's face "Wait Sherry, something's wrong"**_

_**Clear looked at him with "So you've noticed. Oh well, it's too late anyway" Clear's body changed before their very eyes.**_

_**His clothes molded themselves into a sleek armor covering everything but his face. In his new form, he easily broke free of their gravity spell and went on the offensive, he attacked Brago relentlessly. Sherry stepped in and casted Digou Graviruk, so Brago could actually fight back.**_

"_**Is that the best you've got?!" Clear laughed as he continues his assault.**_

_**Sherry started to worry when she saw Kyomaro in the distance gesturing towards her.**_

"_**Brago keep going back!" she yelled to him.**_

_**Brago did as she said, since he didn't have the time to argue.**_

_**Clear chased after him still attacking the whole time "Oh come on, how's that going to help him?!" he threw a punch and Brago grabbed his arm and stopped.**_

_**Gash then appeared on Brago's shoulder and stared dead at him.**_

_**Kyomaro "Zaguruzemu!" a ball of light shot out of Gash's mouth and was absorbed into Clear's body, causing him to glow.**_

_**Clear backed away and looked at his glowing hands "What did you do to me?!"**_

_**Kyomaro started running towards them "Gash, go to Sherry! Brago, come over here!"**_

_**Gash disappeared and appeared by Sherry and Brago ran back towards him.**_

_**Clear yelled angrily "How dare you!" he disappeared. **_

_**Kyomaro continued running towards Brago "Brago aim for my head!" Brago looked at him confused. "Trust me!" he yelled while still running.**_

_**Brago lunged at him and threw a punch, Kyomaro ducked and Brago hit the reappearing Clear in his stomach instead. He flew back a few feet.**_

_**Brago smiled "Not bad human"**_

_**Kyomaro walked over to him "It's not over yet" he started whispering in his ear.**_

_**Clear got up "This isn't over. You hear me!" he disappeared again.**_

_**Kyomaro turned around and yelled to Sherry and Gash "Sherry, move back!" she moved and the ground she was just standing on broke from the pressure of Clear's attack.**_

_**Clear "Impossible!" he threw a punch at her and it was intercepted by Gash. "Get out of my way!" he hit him and he disappeared. "What?!" he says in disbelief.**_

_**Gash appeared behind him as Kyomaro used another Zaguruzemu; it hit and made him glow even brighter.**_

"_**Stop doing that!" he swung his arm back, but Gash disappeared before it hit him, he reappeared next to Sherry. "Stop making a fool out of me!" Vino casted Ba Ranzu Radisu and Clear sent the spears flying in every direction.**_

_**Brago grabbed Kyomaro and started running. "Now?" he asked a little eager, Kyomaro nodded.**_

_**Brago put him down and headed over to Sherry.**_

_**Kyomaro continued running while avoiding the spears "Gash!"**_

_**Gash then left Sherry and appeared next to Kyomaro. As soon as Brago reached Sherry, he grabbed her and started telling her what Kyomaro told him.**_

_**Clear "That's right, run you worthless maggots, run!" he continued to fire out spears.**_

_**Kyomaro pointed towards Clear, who was now floating high in the air "Gash, over there!" Gash looked at him. "Maazu Jikerdon!" an immense ball of electricity discharged from Gash's mouth and flew towards Clear, repelling everything in its way.**_

_**Brago looked out at the ascending spell "That's it!"**_

_**Sherry "Ok" the book started to glow "Nyuuborutsu Shin Gravirei!" a large ball of gravity discharged from Brago's hands and flew out towards Clear, repelling everything in its way.**_

_**Clear noticed his attack since it was so close to him and started to concentrate his attack on it. He was completely unaware that he was basking up into Gash's spell. He got trapped inside and it used the electricity stored inside him to electrocute him three times worse than it would normally. While that was going on, Brago's spell incased around Gash's and imploded, creating a large cloud of smoke in the sky.**_

_**Gash looked around "Is it over?"**_

_**Kyomaro walked past him towards the center of the ring. Gash looked at him confused when he saw Clear fall out of the sky and land in the middle of the ring. Everyone quickly went over to him. Clear's body was mangled, yet he still tried to get up.**_

"_**Just stop already" Kyomaro said insistently.**_

_**Clear stood up and smiled at them "No, I'm not done yet. I won't be done until there's nothing left"**_

_**Kyomaro suddenly got a bad feeling "Everyone, back up!" they run.**_

_**Vino casted Shin Kuria Seunousu again only this time Clear didn't send it after them. Instead, he absorbed it and became a huge towering demon around the size of Faudo, maybe bigger. His partner was also absorbed and could be seen in an orb on the beast's chest.**_

_**Clear's laugh echoed through the mountains "Such power!" he looked down at them "Face your doom!"**_

_**Vino held up the spell book which was glowing immensely "Shin Kuria Seunousu Zarefedora!" Clear held his right arm in front of him and a platform with a multi turret cannon appeared. He began to fire.**_

_**Kyomaro remained calm "Sherry" she quickly responded by casting Shin Baber Gravidon and flattening all the incoming attacks. Once her spell ended, Kyomaro made his move. "Teozaker!" Gash fired a strong beam of lightening from his hand.**_

_**Clear laughed "Do you expect that to work?"**_

_**Vino "Ria Uruk!" Clear quickly moved out the way of Gash's attack.**_

_**Kyomaro pointed off to the side and Gash looked in that direction "Excelles Zakeruga!" a large arrow made of electricity fired from Gash's mouth and hit Clear.**_

_**Before the smoke can clear, Kyomaro casted Ganreizu Zaker, which continuously fired Zakers at Clear. When he stopped everything went quiet.**_

"_**Run!" he yelled and just as they began to run, the huge canon that was on Clear's arm came flying at them. It hit the ground and sent them all flying to the ground.**_

_**Sherry looked up and saw the gun platform heading Gash and Kyomaro. "Brago, over there!" he turned to them and held out his hands. "Diborudo Jii Gravidon!" Brago fired a large sphere of gravity that cut the platform into bite size chunks, after which they regrouped.**_

_**Clear "That was pretty good, but can you stop this?"**_

_**Vino "Shin Kuria Seunousu Badorerugo!" Clear summoned a huge bird like creature made of bony material and sent it after them.**_

_**Sherry stared in amazement "It's huge" she then pumped some energy into the book "Diborudo Jii Gravidon!" his attack collided with Clear's and held it back, but it soon continued its descent towards them.**_

_**Kyomaro stood up "Damn, it's not going to hold" he pumped energy into his book and casted Zaguruzemu 3 times, they all hit the bird and it glowed immensely.**_

"_**Bao Zakeruga!" Gash summoned the usual lightning dragon and it flew up to assist Brago's spell, but when it hit the bird and absorbed the electricity, it grew larger and more powerful.**_

_**Clear's laugh echoed throughout the area "Is that it?!"**_

_**Vino pumped more energy into the book and the bird broke through their attacks and quickly descended towards them, but because it was moving too fast to properly control, it crashed into the ground before them.**_

_**Kyomaro managed to open his eyes "What power. I…I can't move" he looked around as best as he can "Ga…Gash! Where…are you?!"**_

_**Gash heard his name and started to open his eyes "Wha…so heavy. Why…" he lifted his head up and saw Brago unconscious on top of him. "Br…Brago?" he said in disbelief. He then looked around and saw Sherry and Kyomaro in the distance, neither of them could move.**_

_**Clear approached them "So this is how it all ends. Once I kill you, I'll be the new king" he looked down at them "Well, let's get this over with. No reason to delay it" Vino pumped more energy into the book and summoned another Shin Kuria Seunousu Badorerugo.**_

_**Gash looked up at the approaching attack "No, we worked so hard and this is how it ends. Why?"**_

"_**Gash" he looked over and saw Tio standing next to him. "What are you doing giving up so easily?"**_

_**Gash looked at her in disbelief "But, our attacks didn't work…"**_

_**Danny appeared next to her "Idiot! That's no reason to give up!"**_

_**Rain appeared "He's right, you're our last hope"**_

_**Gash tried to get up "I…I can't…"**_

_**Zofis appeared with a large grin on his face "What's wrong, you did all of this saying that you we're fighting for your friends and to be a kind king, but when they need you most, you can't even move" Gash sat speechless.**_

_**Tio hit him "You're not allowed to talk!" she looked back at Gash "Gash, you're not alone!"**_

_**Danny "That's right! If you don't have the strength, then we'll lend you ours" more and more demons began to appear around him and his book began to glow.**_

_**Kyomaro reached for it surprised "What's going on? This glow" the book turned gold. Kyomaro placed his hand on it "Wait, what's this feeling…"**_

_**Tio appeared next to him "Well what are you waiting for; you've got a world to save!"**_

_**Kyomaro smiled "Thanks everyone. Rima Chaajiru Seshirudon!" Gash put his hands up and Tio's strongest defense spell appeared to defend them from the bird.**_

_**Clear watched as his attack faded "What?!"**_

_**Kyomaro "It's no good, we can't fight like this" he grabbed the book and pulled it close to himself "Shin Saifogeo!" four large Saifogeo's appeared and completely healed the group. They all immediately rose to their feet.**_

_**Gash looked at Brago "Thank you" Brago glanced at him. "You protected me right?" he said with a smile, Brago just looked away.**_

_**Sherry ran over to Kyomaro "What happened?"**_

_**Kyomaro held up his now gold book "I don't know, but our friends have given us a way to win. Sherry I need you to store up as much power as possible"**_

_**Sherry "What do you have in mind?"**_

_**Kyomaro "I'm going to wear him down and then hit him with the strongest attack we've got"**_

_**Sherry started to store up power "So I've got to hold him in place, okay"**_

_**Kyomaro yelled to the demons "Brago back up! Gash, this is all you!"**_

_**Brago looked back at him "What is he thinking?"**_

_**Gash looked up at Clear "Don't worry, I'll be back to fight you" he started running towards Clear.**_

_**Brago watched him "You better be" he slightly smiled and started running towards his partner.**_

_**Clear watched Gash approach him "You've got to be kidding me, you get lucky and now you think that you can take me by yourself? How stupid are you!" he sent out a Shin Kuria Seunousuto meet Gash.**_

_**Kyomaro opened the book and started looking at the spells "Okay. Shin Doruzonis!" Gash jumped towards the attack and his hands changed into two large drills.**_

_**Bari appeared next to him for a moment "You better survive this so we can have our rematch" Gash smiled as his attack broke through Clear's.**_

_**Kyomaro "Shin Goraio Diboren!" Gash summoned a huge white tiger.**_

_**Wonrei appeared beside him "Don't ever give up"**_

_**Clear held his hands in front of him to block but the tiger easily broke through and severely damaged him.**_

_**Sherry watched in amazement "What power"**_

_**Brago calmly watched "Stop staring and focus on the book"**_

_**Clear "How dare you do this to me!" he threw a punch at him.**_

_**Kyomaro "Just give up! Mikor Shin Zegaruga!" Gash summoned a huge metallic goddess similar to the one Kido used, but stronger. Its power knocked Clear down. "Sherry" she nodded and Brago started running towards the battle.**_

_**Clear got back up "You…can't defeat me. I won't allow it!"**_

_**Sherry "Shin Baber Gravidon!" Clear was pulled down to his knees.**_

_**Clear tried to get up "What is this power?" he looked over and saw Brago standing nearby. "I'll get you for this!"**_

_**Brago smiled "Not likely. Hurry up and finish him off" Gash ran past him.**_

_**Kyomaro "Shin So Giaku!" Gash summoned a huge water dragon.**_

_**It hit Clear and created a huge cloud of smoke. Clear reached out towards Gash, but Brago stepped in front of him and continued to use his gravity spell.**_

"_**Get out of my way!" he continued to reach out.**_

_**Brago "Tch, he just won't stop"**_

_**Gash jumped onto his shoulder "Then we won't either"**_

_**Kyomaro "Jio Renzu Zakeruga!" Gash summoned a huge electric snake like dragon.**_

_**It collided with Clear and did double its normal damage since he was drenched in water. Clear was badly injured and collapsed on the ground.**_

_**Sherry stopped her spell and fell to her knees exhausted "Finally, I…though he'd never stop" Kyomaro looked over towards the battle.**_

_**Brago glanced back towards his partner "Hmph, looks like I'm out"**_

_**Gash looked at him confused "What do you mean, we beat him didn't we?" before Brago could say anything, the ground started to shake and Clear got back up. "What! How can he still stand?!"**_

_**Clear was breathing heavily "I...will not let you win. If…I can't beat you…then I'll just destroy the ground you're standing on!" he took off into space.**_

_**Kyomaro watched him fly off "%#! He can fly"**_

_**Kolulu appeared "So what if he can fly, go get him!" a yellow aura appeared around him and he began to float.**_

_**Sherry looked up at him "You go finish this, I…I'll be here when you get back" Kyomaro nodded and took off after Clear.**_

_**The same yellow aura appeared around Gash. He looked at himself confused as he began to float "What's going on?"**_

_**Brago looked at him "Isn't it obvious" he grabbed his arm and threw him into the air "Hurry up and finish this!"**_

_**Gash quickly caught up with Kyomaro and they flew off into space.**_

_**Mean while, Clear had already reached outer space and was preparing a huge attack on the earth. "This will put an end to everything" he said with a large smile as he unleashed the attack and it went right through the earth, leaving it unharmed. "What?!" he said in shock.**_

_**Kyomaro "That's what happens when you keep underestimating us"**_

_**Clear "Damn you!" he sent out his strongest spells.**_

_**Kyomaro watched as the book glowed even brighter "Ready Gash?" he nodded as he began to glow. "Okay, **__**Shin Beruwan Bao Zakeruga!" Gash summoned a huge multi headed lightning dragon.**_

_**It quickly destroyed Clear attacks and proceeded to rip him to pieces. While this is going on, the protective bubble that Vino was in broke and Clear's book quickly burned to nothing. Kyomaro quickly grabbed the child, protecting him from the cold emptiness of space.**_

"_**We did it" Kyomaro said while flashing a smile at Gash.**_

_**Gash held his arms up victorious "Yeah! Thank you everyone!"**_

Yeah, I like this fight a lot better the way Makoto wrote it. Anyway, thanks for reading


	8. Chapter 8

_**Ch. 8**_

_**Gash Bell Revised**_

_**Back on earth, Gash and Kyomaro were met by Megumi. As soon as they landed, the spell book reverted back to its normal color.**_

"_**You did it!" she said as she hugged Kyomaro.**_

_**He smiled and hugged her back "Hey, where's Sunbeam?"**_

_**Megumi let go of him "He's still back at the plane. A rescue team will be here soon to get us"**_

"_**That's good…" they looked and saw Brago walking towards them with Sherry on his back. "…because I don't think I can make it back down the mountain" she finished her statement.**_

_**Gash went over to them happily "We did it! He wouldn't stop but we got…"**_

_**Brago stepped on him "Do you ever shut up!"**_

_**Gash moved away, his mood now ruined "What's your problem; we just saved the world…"**_

_**Brago walked past him towards the plane "Yeah and now we're the only two left" there was an awkward silence before the others followed him.**_

_**A few minutes later, the rescue plane arrived and picked them up. Sunbeam and the first pilot rested quietly in secured stretchers while the others sat quietly on benches.**_

_**Kyomaro broke the silence "Sherry, I was wondering about our battle…"**_

_**Sherry interrupted him "Yeah, that'll be some fight"**_

_**Kyomaro looked away "Yeah, about that. I was wondering if we could wait a while before we fought"**_

_**Sherry "How long?"**_

_**Kyomaro looked down at the ground "Well, I was hoping 3 months" he slowly looked up and saw her smiling at him.**_

_**Sherry "Sure" Brago looked at her surprised. "After that, I think we could use a little break" Brago grinded his teeth and looked away.**_

_**Gash smiled "Yay! Now I have time to play with Kyo!"**_

_**Brago rolled his eyes "Whatever, you better be ready for our fight" Gash gave him a thumbs up.**_

_**After a couple of hours, they landed in Japan. Kyomaro, Gash and Megumi got off.**_

_**Megumi smiled "I wish you both luck"**_

_**Brago crossed his arms "It's not luck that decides it" Gash gave him a stern look as the helicopter ascended.**_

_**Megumi started walking away "Well, I guess I should get back to work now. My manager's probably freaking out"**_

_**Gash waved to her "Bye!" he turned around to Kyomaro "Okay, what do you want to do first?!"**_

_**Kyomaro started walking away "I'm going to bed. You can do whatever you want"**_

_**Gash chased after him "Okay then, we'll play after"**_

_**A few days later, Sherry and Koko were in the dining room having tea.**_

"_**So, only Brago and Gash are left?" Koko asked before taking another sip of her tea.**_

_**Sherry nodded "Yeah, but we're going to wait 3 months before our battle"**_

_**Koko looked at her surprised "Oh, so you're going to train?"**_

_**Sherry took a sip of her tea "Not really, maybe for the last month"**_

_**Koko put down her tea and stood up "Great, where's Brago?"**_

_**Sherry looked at her confused "In the main hall, why?"**_

_**Koko smiled at her "You'll see" they walked away.**_

_**In the main hall, Brago was leaning against a wall when Koko and Sherry walked in.**_

"_**What are you doing just standing here when you could be out playing games" Koko said with her hands on her hips.**_

_**Brago didn't budge "I don't play games"**_

_**Koko "You don't play or you just don't know how to?" Brago looked up at her and she smiled. "Come on, I'll show you one" she said as she grabbed his hand.**_

_**Brago looked over at Sherry, probably expecting her to jump in and stop her friend.**_

_**Sherry smiled and grabbed his other hand "Well come on"**_

_**He let them pull him away and they pulled him all the way outside.**_

_**Brago impatiently "Where are we going?"**_

_**Koko stopped walking "Right here"**_

_**Brago looked past her and saw metal loops sticking out of the ground with several large balls strewn about.**_

_**Koko picked up a small mallet like thing "It's called croquet"**_

_**Brago looked around "Okay and how do you play" she grinned at him with a twinkle in her eye.**_

_**Meanwhile, Kyomaro was taking a test in Mr. Toyama's class.**_

"_**Okay, just a few more problems…" he said to himself. A sudden chill ran up his spine "Why do I have a bad feeling?" he looked out the window and saw some birds flying in the clear blue sky.**_

_**He turned his head a little to watch them fly away, but his view is blocked by black clothe. Kyomaro jumped back in his seat when he realized that it was Gash.**_

_**He tapped on the glass "Hey Kyo, open the window" Kyomaro just stared at him. "Fine, I'll open it" he said as he started trying to slide the glass, but it was locked.**_

_**Suzume walked over to the window "I got it!"**_

_**Kyomaro reached for her hand "No don't" he was too late.**_

_**Gash jumped in "Wow, thanks a lot Suzy"**_

_**Suzume "No problem, but why are you coming in through the window?"**_

_**Gash proudly placed his hands on his hips "Because it's the fastest way to get to Kyo" his smile grew wider and he pointed to the door "Now let's go play!"**_

_**Kyomaro yelled at him "What's wrong with you?! Can't you see I'm taking a test?!"**_

"_**But you said that you'd play with me!" Gash whined**_

_**Kyomaro continued to yell "And I will!"**_

_**Gash looked at him sternly "Oh yeah, when?"**_

_**Kyomaro took a deep breath "Do you know what next month is?"**_

_**Gash looked at him clueless.**_

_**Suzume waved her hand "Ooh, I know! It's June!"**_

_**Kyomaro glanced at her "Right" he looked back at Gash "And do you know what happens next month?"**_

_**Suzume spoke proudly "The oranges ripen to perfection!"**_

_**Kyomaro "…no" she slumped down in disappointment.**_

_**Yamanaka struck a pose "The beginning of baseball season!"**_

_**Kyomaro "…no"**_

_**Kane turned around in his seat "Dinosaur mating season"**_

_**Kyomaro started to get aggravated "Does anyone have a reasonable guess?!"**_

_**Iwashima stood on his desk wearing an alien costume "The best time to call to the aliens!"**_

_**Kyomaro pointed at him angrily "When did you find time to put that on?!"**_

_**Iwashima smiled "There's always time to appreciate extra terrestrial life"**_

_**Kyomaro stared at him and then sighed "Right now we're in 8**__**th**__** grade…" everyone nodded as they quietly listen. "…and next month we have final exams, which means?"**_

_**Everyone quietly thought for a moment, and then they smiled and answered in unison "We graduate!"**_

_**Kyomaro slightly smiled "Right, and after that?"**_

_**Gash jumped up and down happily "Yay summer break!"**_

_**Kyomaro's smile widened "Right, so just wait, ok" Gash nodded.**_

_**Mr. Toyama smiled "Well now that you've finished your conversation, I can tell you that you've all failed" everyone looked at him surprised and angry. "You should all know by now that there's no talking while a test is out" he laughed. The class grumbled at him angrily.**_

_**Belmont manor, a few hours later.**_

"_**And that's the game!" Koko said proudly.**_

_**Brago pointed at her angrily "No way! You cheated!"**_

_**Koko looked at him innocently "Cheated, me? I told you how to play and me and Sherry even did a practice round to demonstrate"**_

_**Brago shook his fist angrily "Yeah, but you didn't explain the scoring system!"**_

_**Koko continued to look at him innocently "Huh, really?"**_

_**Brago "How else could you have won by so much!"**_

_**Koko glanced away and smiled "Oops, I must have forgot"**_

_**Sherry stood in the background shaking her head.**_

_**Brago turned away "Tch, whatever" he started walking away.**_

_**Koko "Wait, where are you going?"**_

_**Brago continued to walk "Far away from you!"**_

_**Sherry walked up next to Koko "Nice job"**_

_**Koko smiled at her "I guess I overdid it. Oh well, time for plan B"**_

_**Sherry looked at her surprised "You planned this?"**_

_**Koko smiled "Sort of" she ran off.**_

_**Inside, Brago stopped in living room and leaned against one of the walls.**_

_**Koko walked in and saw him "You're doing this again?"**_

_**Brago glanced at her "What did you expect, there's nothing else to do and I refuse to play anymore games with you"**_

_**Koko smiles "You could watch TV" Brago looked away. "Oh come on, there's got to be something you can watch" she said as she reached for the remote. She turned on the TV and started clicking through the channels "What do you like?"**_

_**Brago quietly watched the TV until he saw something that caught his interest. "Wait, go back" he said as he calmly walked over.**_

_**Koko flicked back "What this?" two guys were fighting in an octagon shaped ring. Brago immediately sat down and started watching. "Well, it's better than standing against a wall all day" she said to herself as she got up and walked away.**_

_**The next few weeks were pretty average. Kyomaro went to school, Gash went to the park and ended up being chased by Naomi every time. Brago spent most of the day in front of the TV and Sherry relaxed. The next month, Gash attended Kyomaro's graduation. His mom cried with joy and Gash immediately started annoying him about when they were going to play.**_

_**A month later, Kyomaro as fast asleep when Gash jumped on him.**_

"_**Wake up sleepy head!" he said as he jumped up and down on the bed.**_

_**Kyomaro sat up and Gash was thrown backwards "Cut that out!"**_

_**Gash sat up "Come on, you said that we were going to the park with today"**_

_**Kyomaro "Yeah"**_

_**Gash's eyes glistened with excitement "I can't wait. I bet I'm tall enough to ride everything now!"**_

_**Kyomaro smiled "Yeah and it's been a while since we've seen everyone" Gash nodded. "Well, I better get dressed" he said as he pulled his legs from underneath the covers. He glanced up at the clock and saw that it's 5:30 in the morning "Gash! Stop waking me up so early!"**_

_**Gash whined "But I want to get ahead of all the lines!"**_

_**Kyomaro "Baka! The park isn't even open yet!"**_

_**A few hours later, Kyomaro and Gash were eating breakfast.**_

"_**Okay, first we should ride the roller coasters!" Gash said with a mouth full of food.**_

_**Kyomaro yelled at him "Don't talk with your mouth full!"**_

_**Gash swallowed "But I'm hungry and I need to explain my plan to you"**_

_**Kyomaro rolled his eyes "Don't blame me if you choke" the phone rang and Kyomaro got up and went into hallway where the phone was. "Hello" he says wondering who would be up this early.**_

_**Sherry "Ah good, you're up"**_

_**Kyomaro "Sherry?! How'd you get my number?"**_

_**Sherry "I received a letter from Dr. Riddles with your number in it?"**_

_**Kyomaro "…okay, so what's up?"**_

_**Sherry "I was just calling to see where we're going to meet" Kyomaro didn't respond. "That time is coming up, did you forget?"**_

_**Kyomaro "…yeah, but we'll still be ready"**_

_**Sherry "Good, I was thinking that you could come to France. I can't think of a clear place in Japan"**_

_**Kyomaro "That'll be fine. What about the day?"**_

_**Sherry "The same as when we beat Clear Note. We'll be looking forward to it" she hung up.**_

_**Kyomaro stood quietly looked at the phone "It's almost time already"**_

_**Mrs. Takamine "Kyo, hurry up before your food gets cold!"**_

_**Gash "Don't worry, I'll eat it!"**_

_**Kyomaro quickly hung up the phone and ran back into the kitchen "Don't you dare!"**_

_**Meanwhile, Sherry hung up the phone and walked into the living room. The TV was on, but she didn't see anyone watching it. "That's odd, where's…" she walked closer and saw Brago sleeping on the floor. "Hmm, that's different" she said with a smile. She then turned off the TV and walked away.**_

_**Later at the park, Gash whined about not being able to get on one of the rides and had to be dragged away from a ride.**_

"_**That's not fair, I grew a whole two inches!" he said as he tried to break free of Kyomaro's grip.**_

_**Kyomaro grabbed him by the back of his cloak and carried him away "You're too short now give up!"**_

_**Gash slipped out of his cloak and ran back to the ride in his underwear "No, I must try again!"**_

_**Kyomaro chased after him "Don't run around in your underwear!"**_

_**Megumi smiled "They haven't changed at all"**_

_**Kyomaro caught Gash and held him in a head lock "You can't ride it!"**_

_**Gash continued to whine "But I want to ride it at least once before I go back!"**_

_**Kyomaro relaxed his grip "About that, Sherry called today"**_

_**Gash stopped whining "Really, what for?"**_

_**Kyomaro "To set up a date of course"**_

_**Gash wiggled free and looked up at him "And when is it?"**_

_**Kyomaro smiled "Next month, the same day we defeated Clear Note" they stood quietly.**_

_**Gash "…Kyo, I have a favor to ask you"**_

_**Kyomaro looked at him a little surprised "Huh, what?"**_

_**Gash looked up at him "When we fight them, please don't use your answer talker"**_

_**Kyomaro looked at him in disbelief, but Gash's eyes showed how serious he was.**_

"_**I know we'd have a better advantage with it, but I want to beat him with my power to prove that I deserve it" he said while clutching his cloak.**_

_**Kyomaro smiled "Fine, we'll just have to train a little harder than I planned"**_

_**Gash smiled happily before turning away and starting to walk "Okay, then let's have as much fun today as possible!"**_

_**Kyomaro picked him up and walked back towards the others "You still can't ride it"**_

_**Gash started whining again "Oh come on!"**_

_**After a day of fun, Kyomaro and Gash said goodbye to their friends. Kyomaro watched with a smile as they walked away "Man that was fun!"**_

_**Gash looked at him "Unu, we're starting our training tomorrow, right?"**_

_**Kyomaro looked at him still smiling "Yeah, you ready?" Gash nodded and they walked away.**_

_**The rest of month went by pretty fast for Kyomaro and Gash since all they did was prep for their upcoming battle. Unfortunately it didn't go as fast for Sherry and Brago since she had a hard time getting him away from the TV. Before any of them knew it or we're ready, except Brago, the time had come for them to fight.**_

_**Kyomaro and Gash sat in their seats patiently as the plane prepared to land. Kyomaro happened to look over and see Gash tightly gripping his arm rests and looking down with a stern face.**_

"_**It's a little late to worry" he said in a joking manner to lighten the mood.**_

_**Gash looked up at him as if snapping out of a trance "Huh?"**_

_**Kyomaro continued to smile "Having second thoughts?"**_

_**Gash shook his head "No, I'm ready. It's just…when it's over, I have to go back"**_

_**Kyomaro stopped smiling and sat back in his seat "Yeah, wouldn't it be great if you didn't have to?"**_

_**Gash smiled "Unu! Than I could eat yellowtail all day!"**_

_**Kyomaro looked at him angrily "Is that all you were worried about?!"**_

_**Gash smiled at him "Well, I don't know if they're in the demon world. Maybe I can take some with me!"**_

_**Kyomaro punched him on the head "Baka! Can't you think about anything else?!"**_

_**Gash held his soar head and started whining "Ow! Why did you hit me?!"**_

_**Kyomaro crossed his arms "I felt like it and you deserved it"**_

_**Gash started crying "You're so mean!"**_

_**The plane landed a few minutes later and they were greeted by Sherry's butler, Albert, who had been waiting for them. They got in the car and drove off to meet Sherry and Brago. The ride was quiet except for Gash's occasional whimper from the bump on his head. They stopped next to a large thick forest.**_

_**Albert looked back at them "This is as far as I was instructed to go. Ms. Sherry and master Brago should be on the other side of the forest"**_

_**Kyomaro nodded "Okay, thanks" they get out and Albert drove away. "Here we go" he said at the end of a deep breath.**_

_**Gash had already taken off into the forest. "Brago! I'm coming!" he yelled as he ran.**_

_**Kyomaro yelled "Hey! Wait for me!" he ran after him.**_

_**Sherry and Brago stood quietly in an open field when Gash suddenly ran out of the woods. He stopped a few feet away from them panting.**_

"…_**Told you I'd…be back for…our fight" he said while out of breath and with a big smile.**_

_**Brago slight smile went unnoticed "Yeah, you did"**_

_**Sherry looked around a little confused "Where's Kyomaro?"**_

_**Gash "He's right…" he turned around and didn't see him. "That's strange, where'd he go?"**_

_**Kyomaro yelled "GASH!" he looked over and saw Kyomaro walking towards him.**_

_**Gash met him half way "Kyo! What took you so long?!"**_

_**Kyomaro bent over panting "What kind of question…you took off and left me!"**_

_**Gash looked at him puzzled "Really…oh yeah, you can't run that fast!"**_

_**Kyomaro stood up and hit him "No duh!" Gash held his head and started whining.**_

_**Sherry watched them argue a little surprised "They act as if we're not about to fight"**_

_**Brago lost his patients after a couple of minutes and yelled at them "Are we going to fight or not?!" they stopped arguing and braced themselves. "Good, because I was starting to get board" he said as he ran towards them.**_

_**Kyomaro quickly took out his book and threw his backpack aside "Gash, you ready?!"**_

_**Gash started running towards Brago "Unu!"**_

_**Kyomaro watched calmly "This'll be a lot harder without my answer talk. I'll just have to wait for the right moment…there! Zaker!"**_

_**Gash dodged one of Brago's punches before losing consciousness as the attack charged.**_

_**Sherry opened her book "Reisu!"**_

_**Brago held his hand out as his attack charged and it clashed with Gash's, making a small explosion as they cancelled each other out. Gash fell backwards out of the smoke, but Brago jumped out ready to attack.**_

"_**Gigano Reisu!" Sherry yelled from a distance and the attack came out and headed towards Gash.**_

_**Kyomaro started to panic "Damn! Gash, get up!"**_

_**Gash turned over and started to get up, but didn't have enough time to move out of the way.**_

"_**Saison!" Brago's attack hit an invisible wall and disappeared.**_

_**Kyomaro stared in surprise "A defensive spell, from whom?"**_

_**Gash got up and looked around "What happened? I thought we were the last two"**_

_**Brago looked around agitatedly "I guess we missed one"**_

_**Sherry held her book more cautiously and looked around "Where are they?"**_

"_**Seshi Saiso!" several holes opened in the ground around them and thick green smoke covered the area.**_

_**The four began to gag on the smoke before finally collapsing on the ground. Kyomaro looked around confused as his vision blurred; he managed to see two shadowy figures walking towards him before completely losing consciousness.**_

_**A couple of hours later, Kyomaro woke up in time to see the setting sun. He lied on the ground for a while in a daze, but quickly snapped out of it and sat up.**_

"_**What was that?" he said while looking down at the red book in his hand, which still appeared blurry.**_

_**He then looked around the dimly lit field and spotted Sherry. He got up and staggered over to her. "Sherry. Oy, Sherry!" he said while gently shaking her.**_

_**She woke up and looked at him tiredly "Kyo…maro, what happened…where's Brago?"**_

_**Kyomaro looked down at the black book in her hand before looking around, but he didn't see Brago or Gash anywhere.**_

"_**Where'd they go? Did those two take them?" he said to himself as he helped Sherry sit up. "I hope their okay"**_

Hope you liked. Sadly updates will probably be even slower from here, so......yeah, just a heads up


	9. Chapter 9

_**Okay, I just finished this yesturday. I also realized how even thought my story is using the japanese stuff, I have a few random english stuff in it like Albert/Jii. Oh well, enjoy^^

* * *

**_

Ch. 9

_**Gash Bell Revised**_

_**The next morning at an unknown location, the birds were quietly chirping. A little sunlight slipped past the window's blinds and hit Brago in the face. He quickly woke up from the sudden brightness and yawned.**_

"_**Oh man, I needed that" he said as he stretched.**_

_**He went to sit up when he felt something on him move. He lifted up his head and saw Gash sleeping peacefully on top of him.**_

"_**That's right. There was another demon" Brago said to himself. He then started poking Gash on the head "Hey…hey, get up"**_

_**Gash rubbed his head and then rolled onto his side. Brago waited a moment before hitting him.**_

_**Gash almost instantly sat up and clutched the bump on his head "Ow! What did you do that for?!"**_

_**Brago pushed him away and stood up "You should've woken up when I poked you. Now be quite"**_

_**He got up off the plump bed and quietly slid over to the door since he wasn't wearing his shoes.**_

_**Gash followed him quietly whimpering "You didn't have to hit me"**_

_**Brago turned to him agitatedly "Well I already did, now shut up"**_

_**He cracked the door just enough to stick his head out and look around. Once he was sure it was safe, he fully opened the door and walked out. Gash followed him looking around curiously. It had a cozy feel to it and was well, but not over decorated.**_

_**He walked a little faster so that he was next to Brago and whispered to him "Who's house is this?"**_

_**Brago stayed focused on his surroundings "Probably the demon team that captured us"**_

_**Gash "I wonder what they want"**_

"_**The crown of course" Brago growled annoyed**_

_**Gash looked up at him "But then they could've burned our books while we were sleeping, so that can't be it"**_

_**Brago agreed with him there, but what else is there for a demon in the human world?**_

"_**Why don't you ask them yourself" Brago replied sarcastically**_

_**Gash smiled at him "Good idea!" he said not bothering to whisper anymore.**_

_**He ran ahead and Brago watched as he stopped in what looked like the living room.**_

_**Gash took a deep breath "Come out wherever you are!" he shouted**_

_**Brago stared at him amazed at how stupid he could be before charging at him.**_

_**Gash "Hell…" he was muffled by Brago hand over his mouth**_

"_**Have you lost your freaking mind?!" Brago growled at him, still whispering.**_

_**Gash started wiggling around so Brago let him fall to the floor.**_

_**He then turned and looked up at his older rival "What do you mean? You said I should ask them myself"**_

_**Brago crossed his arms "That was sarcasm you idiot"**_

"_**Well how was I supposed to know?" Gash replied in his defense**_

"_**By the way I said it" Brago said now glaring at him.**_

_**Gash balled his hands into fists at his sides "Why do you have to be so mean?!"**_

"_**I'm not here to make friends" Brago replied in a colder manner than usual.**_

_**He was suddenly lifted off the ground and dangled in the air "Well, I hope you can avoid killing each other while you're here at least"**_

_**Brago instinctively swung his hand back to hit whoever was holding him, but the person grabbed his arm. At least he was turned enough to see the man holding him, clearly a demon due to his teal iris's surrounded by a dark blue and his furry orange body.**_

"_**Put me down!" Brago demanded while trying to free his arm.**_

_**The man held a firm grip "Not until you agree to calm down"**_

"_**This is a battle, there's no reason for me to calm down" Brago retorted angrily.**_

_**Gash took this moment to climb up onto Brago's shoulder and look the man in the eye "Why did you bring us here? Why didn't you just burn our books?"**_

_**The man looked down at him "It's not my place to burn your books nor is it time for you to fight each other"**_

"_**What do you mean?" Brago asked**_

_**The man smirked at him "Are you ready to calm down now"**_

_**Brago didn't answer, but stopped struggling as a sign of acknowledgement. The man let go and Brago took a few steps back and crossed his arms.**_

"_**As you should've noticed, I am not a child" the man started while crossing his arms. "I am what is known as a keeper. I was sent here at the start of the King's Festival to ensure that the last remaining demons would not fight each other until the designated time"**_

"_**Hmph, so that's why you interrupted our fight" Brago said in understanding.**_

_**Gash "So, when are we supposed to fight?"**_

"_**Next month" a feminine voice said as a woman walked out from behind the large demon.**_

_**She wore a light grey business suit with her hands held neatly in front of her. Brago and Gash's eyes widened at her answer.**_

_**The women noted their reaction and continued anyway "Hello, My name is Kaytlin Rozwald and he's Greppin. Since you've already shown your impatience, you'll be staying here away from your book owners for the month"**_

_**Gash held the same expression, but nodded "Uh, okay…"**_

_**Brago interrupted him "And what if I don't want to? What's stopping me from burning your boo and leaving?"**_

_**Greppin smiled, finding his arrogance very amusing "I'm not part of the battle for king, so my book is not bound by the same rules as yours. You're welcome to try though; I won't stop you from 'trying' to leave"**_

_**Brago growled lightly at his reply, not liking how he emphasized trying.**_

_**Gash patted him on the shoulder and smiled comfortingly "Don't worry Brago, It's just a…"**_

_**Brago swiftly lifted his hand and punched Gash in the face, forcing him to fall to the ground "I don't want to hear it! This is a waste of time" with that, he turned, put on his shoes, which were conveniently placed by the door and exited the little house, slamming the door behind him"**_

_**Kaytlin immediately went to Gash's side, who sat on the floor holding his soar red face "Are you alright?"**_

"_**Yeah" Gash said as he finished rubbing his face and balled his hands into fists on his lap. "Why does he have to be such a jerk?" Before she could respond, he stood up with a determined look in his eyes "I bet he's going to train, well I'm not going to let him get the advantage" with that, he grabbed his shoes and ran out the door.**_

_**Once he was gone, Greppin sighed in aggravation "A hot head and a six year old, what is to come of our world?"**_

_**Kaytlin stood and smiled at him "There still young, I'm sure whoever wins will make a fine king"**_

_**Greppin sighed again "I guess you're right. I just wish I could be a sure of that"**_

_**In France, Sherry and Kyomaro returned to Sherry's mansion to clear their heads, not that it was working. Sherry paced back and forth, biting on her thumb nervously while Kyomaro sat on the couch staring at the ground.**_

_**Albert watched in concern as his mistress paced "Miss Sherry, please sit down. Wearing yourself out won't help…"**_

_**Sherry stopped and looked at him "I know, but I can't just sit down and do nothing. There has to be a way to find them"**_

"_**It doesn't make sense why a demon would attack and take them instead of burning their books. What do they have to gain by taking them, ransom?" Kyomaro said while keeping his gaze fixed on the ground.**_

_**Sherry looked at him "What would a demon want with money?"**_

"…_**I don't know" he said with a sigh before standing up.**_

_**Sherry watched as he gathered his things "Where are you going?"**_

"_**Home" he replied. "There's nothing either of us can do since we don't know where they've been taken…"**_

"_**So you're just going to give up?!" Sherry said, slightly raising her voice.**_

_**Kyomaro shook his head "No, but there's nothing we can do right now. A demon pair took them, so they have to approach us at some point for our books" with that he threw his backpack onto his shoulder and headed for the door. Before leaving, he turned and gave her a reassuring smile "Don't worry, Brago's a tough guy. I'm sure he's fine"**_

_**Sherry didn't look at him when he said this, but listened to what he said along with the sound of the door opening and closing as he left. "I know he is, but still…" she trailed off into her worried thoughts.**_

_**Meanwhile, Gash walked through the woods that surrounded the small house. It was pretty quiet except for the chirping birds every once in a while.**_

_**Gash didn't really pay attention since he was in such deep thought. "Hmm, I wonder what Brago does to train?" he said to no one unparticular. He then held his fist before him "Maybe I should work on my strength" he looked around and found a decent sized tree. He approached it and took a makeshift fighting stance "Well, here goes nothing" with as much strength as he could muster, he punched the tree.**_

_**The hit echoed a short while before everything went quiet again. Then Gash pulled his hand away and screamed in pain as he ran around in a circle crying while holding his soar fist. After a while, he calmed down and flexed it to get the feeling back, little tears resting in the corner of his eyes that he quickly blinked away.**_

"_**Okay, that was a bad idea" he said aloud. "I wonder how Brago handles it. Maybe he knows some special technique, the cheater" he said to himself as he began looking around for his older counterpart.**_

_**After a couple of minutes, he found him and stealthily followed him. Brago stopped at a rather large river.**_

_**Gash peeked around a tree to see what he was up to "Hmm, I guess he's hungry" his stomach growled, reminding him that he hadn't eaten since before the battle. He shook his head in protest and watched as Brago walked into the waist deep water and just stand there. "How's he goanna catch anything like…."**_

_**His thoughts were interrupted when the ground shook lightly under his feet, but hard enough for him to notice. Slowly, the shaking increase and soon, a large figure could be seen moving under the water, bumping into the river banks as it slowly approached Brago. Once it was about a yard away, it lunge at him, showing itself to be a huge spiky blue prehistoric fish that was thought to be dead. Gash gasped at the size, but Brago didn't move an inch. Once he felt it was close enough, he punched it hard in the side of its head sending it flying in Gash's direction.**_

_**Gash fully hid behind the tree as the fish hit the ground nearby, knocking him down on his knees. Once the shaking had stopped, he took another peek at the huge fish and didn't see Brago.**_

"_**He must be on the other side of it" he said as he leaned forward only to be picked up by the back of his cloak. He flailed shortly before getting a good look at Brago's face. Having no other options, he calmed down and put on the best smile he could manage in a position like this "Oh, hi Brago"**_

_**Brago picked up on the slight tremble in his voice "Why are you following me?"**_

"_**What are you talking about? I'm not following you" Gash replied playing dumb, which he probably did too well.**_

_**Brago grunted before dropping him on his butt and walking back over to his food "You can't even come up with a decent excuse"**_

_**Gash winced in pain before standing up and glaring at Brago's back "Fine! I just wanted to know what you were doing…"**_

"_**That's none of your business" Brago said coldly.**_

"_**Why do you have to be such a jerk?! I didn't do anything to you!" Gash said, sharply raising his voice.**_

_**Brago stopped and turned to look at him "I already told you, this is a battle. I'm not here to be nice, especially to weaklings"**_

"_**I'm not weak! I can take care of myself just fine!" Gash yelled.**_

_**His stomach growled again, this time much louder. Gash blushed and Brago shook his head.**_

"_**You can't even feed yourself" he said with a sigh.**_

_**Gash looked back at him furious "I can too!" he walked over to the river and looked into the water worriedly.**_

_**Brago watched him stare into in, but quickly grew impatient "Well, are you going in or would you rather starve to death"**_

_**Gash glanced at him, no longer showing any anger "There…aren't anymore of those fish in here, right?"**_

_**Brago growled lightly before smirking "How am I supposed to know. Why, are you scared?"**_

_**Gash immediately shook his head and jumped in. Brago grunted as he turned back to his food only to turn back around at the sound of Gash's scream. The small demon appeared to be under attack by several hungry fish.**_

_**Brago hesitated for a moment before letting out an agitated sigh "This is ridiculous"**_

_**He walked over to the water and pulled out the little blond, who was now crying.**_

_**Gash lightly hugged himself while shivering "W-Why me?"**_

_**Brago growled as he carried the small demon over to his food "I don't know how you managed to make it this far if you can't even fight off a few fish" he dropped him in front of the fish. "Here, take some" he said while walking to the other side.**_

_**Gash quickly snapped out of his trance and looked up at Brago "I can't eat this. You're the one who caught it, so it's yours"**_

_**Brago stopped at a spot he liked and looked back at him "It doesn't matter. I plan on having a battle with you to settle this, so I can't have you dying on me" with that said, he sat down and disappeared from Gash's sight.**_

_**Gash looked back at the fish, debating whether to eat it or not when his stomach spoke up again and he started to quickly devour the fish before him.**_

_**A few minutes later, the large fish had been reduced to bones and he laid on his back satisfied.**_

"_**Ah, that was good!" he said with a satisfied sigh.**_

_**Brago grunted as he stood up and walked away, ignoring his protesting stomach. Gash watched him walk away before looking back at what remained of the fish sadly.**_

"_**I shouldn't have eaten so much, it was his fish after all" he quickly stood up and stretched "Right, I'll just go get him some more" he suddenly yawned "After a nap" with that, he fell back down and immediately went to sleep.**_

_**The next day, he got up and began searching the water for anything near the size of what Brago had caught.**_

"_**Still nothing" he said to himself, starting to get annoyed. "Well, there's one thing I haven't tried yet" he jumped in the water and started splashing around.**_

_**The smaller fish were quickly scared away by his actions, but a large aligater approached him with drewl dripping from its open mouth.**_

_**Gash stopped splashing and grinned "That's better" he jumped on it and they began to fight.**_

_**The gator flailed violently trying to get him off while Gash fought to hold on. All the commotion had caught Brago's attention and he stood nearby watching the smaller demon fight.**_

"_**What the heck is he doing?" he wondered as the fight progressed.**_

_**The gator finally got tired of their little struggle and flipped over, crushing Gash into the ground and leaving him there as it rolled back onto its feet. It turned and was about to eat the dazed kid when Brago stepped in and punched it in the head, immediately ending the fight. He watched it collapse before walking over to the other.**_

_**Gash looked up at him and smiled tiredly "Well….I caught found you some food" his stomach growled and groaned loudly in discomfort.**_

_**Brago smirked at him before picking him up and sitting him down next to the fish.**_

_**Gash shook his head in protest "No, this is your food…"**_

_**Brago growled "What did I tell you yesterday, it doesn't matter. Besides, you technically only owed my half a fish.**_

_**He sat down next to him and cut a piece for Gash, which he immediately began to eat with a smile. Brago smiled briefly before beginning to eat himself, cutting a new piece for Gash every once in a while.**_


End file.
